The Bella Thing
by T1gerCat
Summary: "Poor Little Alison. Looks like there is a new queen in town and you've been replaced. xoxo -B-"
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Alison DiLaurentis smiled as she got out of her car. It was almost a year to her 'death' and she was back to _play_ with her old friends. She expected to see them scared and panicked like the little dolls they were in her dollhouse. She was about to whip her phone out to send another message to sent them running their tails when the loud music drew her attention.

The dancing music came from her own back yard? She inched closer doing her best to not be seen and what she saw had her spinning. There was a party. There were balloons all over the place and colorful ribbons were tied to the bars of the big fans that surrounded the property. The bushes were filled with blooming flowers and laughter could be heard.

Her father played the perfect host by grilling food and making jokes with other respectable men of the community, Her mother was all smiles as she was lounging in the patio chairs with her friends and **what** is the blind bitch doing in _her_ house?

In fact what did all of these people doing in her house?

The unfaithful father, the money stealing mother, the ridiculously pregnant daughter, the blind whore, the wannabe queen bee, the troll, the pedophile teacher...

The answer came in the form of a girl that should be dead in a strapless white dress and long deep red/brown hair arriving coming out of her house and in her backyard carrying a tray of drinks. She handed the drinks to her little dolls, including the pregnant Melissa and blind Jenna, and joined the dolls on the steps of the pool.

"To friendship"

She crowned and everyone clicked glasses taking sips of the beverage. The girl flashed a smile to her brother who in turn winked at her causing the pale girl to blush. She turned and looked at Alison dead in the eyes over her shoulder despite the 2 houses and a park distance. A slow smirk grew on her lips and she winked as rich, dark brown eyes met light blue ones.

Alison's cell phone chirped and she broke eye contact to read the new text message.

_'Poor little Alison. There is a new bitch in town & you've been dethroned. _

_xoxo - B'_


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye Mr Paininthebutt

Chapter 1: Goodbye Mr. Pain in the butt

The morning after my birthday I woke up alone. Edward had kept good to his word and hadn't spent the night me. I scratched the gauze that covered my most recent scar on the inside of my elbow. Nothing that would leave a mark though, _'Carlisle is a great seamstress'_ I chuckled and got in the shower. When I walked downstairs I was surprised to see dad still here.

"Morning Bells"

"Morning dad. What's up?"

Charlie was never one for small talk.

"I need to tell you something"

His tone was distant. I gulped

"Are you sick? Mom?"

"No no, I'm alright and so is your mother. It's about your friend that went missing"

"Alison?"

Alison Dilaurentis. Alison is the best friend I've eve had and that means everything to me. She is also my worst enemy. I've known her since we were toddlers! Last year, the night of my birthday something happened. Alison went missing. The same night I was attacked and left for dead. The police thought the same person did it.

"What about Alison?"

"Her body was found yesterday. I got the call from Rosewood PD"

"She's dead?"

"I'm sorry baby"

"How did she die?"

My voice was quiet. I couldn't imagine it. Alison is dead? I know she's been missing for a year now but I always thought she had simply packed and moved away to rule another school.

"She was strangled"

"When?"

"I don't know honey; The medical report wasn't out yet. I was supposed to question you again about that night"

Tears flew down my cheeks and I sat back in my chair.

"That night is a blur. I remember going to the cave, Alison came late and then I wake up in the hospital six months later"

"I'm sorry Bella"

Charlie did something he rarely did. Hugged me and let me cry in his arms. After I was all cried out, I sniffled and wiped my eyes. School would be a drag today. I stopped by the bathroom to wash my face and left for school.

In my truck. Alone...

... The one day I wanted Edward to be there and he decided to do the 'noble' thing and break up with me. The undead vampire drama king!

That day school was downright awful. My self appointed boyfriend kept giving me the cold shoulder, not even asking me why I kept sniffling all day long. I wanted to stop at the post office to drop off a set of photos for Renee for the 'scrapbook full of memories' she wanted. Of course Edward decided to do it himself and grabbed the folder out of passenger seat of my car. As he sped away I decided to break up with him. Things were out of control and this wasn't fun anymore.

I pulled in my old trusty red truck outside my house but he was already there. Asked to take a walk in the woods. Fine by me, better to end this quickly without many eyes around. We stopped only a few feet inside the tree lines next to the fallen log I had sat a few months ago to decide what I felt for him. I opened my mouth to give the liberating words 'Edward I want to break up' when - surprise surprise - he uttered them himself. Of course he mistook my slacked jaw and disbelieved expression for one of heartbreak - as if - and after a few empty promises he was gone like the wind.

I stood there for a while before a sudden flutter in my chest caused me to break in crazy laughter.

"He really thought I'd stop him?"

I mused out loud.

"I only stopped him after the James thing because technically I owed him life. If I said goodbye then he'd know that something was wrong and he'd superglue himself to my side. Even more than he already did.

Oh well, what's done is done, right?


	3. Chapter 2: Swan, Bella Swan

Chapter 2: Swan, Bella Swan

With that thought I stood and waited for the blood to return to my legs and slowly I returned home picking a few flowers on my way back. I had lost only one hour in the woods and I still had homework and dinner to do.

Two hours later the table was set with Greek meat pie and an Italian salad, beer for both me and dad and my homework done and put away. I had seen the note Edward had left on the counter for Charlie and, after thinking of tossing it away, decided to play it safe and put it in a plastic case along with everything else he ever gave me. That thought led to my scrapbook that suddenly missed all the photos he or his family could be glimpsed in. Obviously. Thankfully my 15 year old experience with drama queen Alison had me making copies and tucking them away. I printed a new set of photos and put them in my scrapbook.

That led me to thinking of Alison and I pulled another scrapbook. This one had photos of me growing up. After Renee left Forks with me as a screaming toddler she had lived in a lot of places until she found herself in Phoenix. My next door neighbor was a couple that had two kids. Toddler Alison and 5 year old Jason. Jason had pushed me out of his way, I fell, scraped my knee; cried and little Alison bit him and then hugged me. Just like that we were friends. She was a cute little girl that grew up to a pretty girl. Her somewhat unpredictable personality grew to one of a bitch extraordinaire. In front of strangers. Only her family and I knew about what drove her family out of Phoenix. She had been attacked one night, Their gardener decided to see if virgin 15 year olds were better than the adult ones. Jason was home from college and found the overweight man on his sister. He pulled them apart and nearly broke all his bones with a nice beating. Alison ran to my house and refused to return to hers for 3 weeks.

They moved to Rosewood, Pensylvania as Robert Dilaurentis' firm was opening a new branch in Philadelphia and wanted him to direct it. Alison threw a hissy fit until Renee relented (not that she needed the extra push) and gave up her job as an elementary teacher in Phoenix for a similar one in Rosewoods elementary school and we moved as well 2 months later.

There Alison and I soon befriended four girls that had never spoken to each other before and were so different from each other that throwing them together under Alison's watchful eye was almost comical. Would be if Ali hadn't changed that summer. I still loved her of course, we were practically sisters! I knew all her secrets and she knew mine. A policy that didn't develop in Rosewood.

I lost myself in memories and didn't even hear dad come home until he pulled the scrapbook out of my hands and drew me in his arms letting me cry it all out.

"Is this why she's dead?"

"What?"

"Her secrets"

"I don't know baby. I don't know"

After my emotional breakdown we headed to the table and had dinner. Charlie knew better than to comment on my drinking habits (it's not as if i hadn't drank before) knowing I needed it today. As we made out way through the triple chocolate cake he had the good mind to bring home I told him about Edward breaking up with me and the Cullens leaving. He nodded after letting a long string of swearwords showing exactly how he felt. Relief of course. I joined him for one of his favorite procedural cop shows and then headed to my bed to sleep.

Strangely it was the best sleep I had in a while.

The refreshed feeling followed me the next morning as I showered and carefully blow-dried my hair so that all the red in it came alive and got dressed carefully. I knew I had to look down considering I had just been left behind but since no one knew that I decided to do my best 'what Alison do' and decided I'd act as if I left him. I had planned to do that after all. I went for the 'blue is for winners' look with a pair of dark blue denim capris and a dark blue top with a light white jacket on.

It worked like a charm. Arriving just before the final bell and looking good did the trick. It kept everyone at bay allowing me to concentrate on the classes until lunch time where I was swarmed by almost half the school.

- Was it true that I was dumped?

- Did Dr. Cullen really get offered a new job?

- Was I pregnant?

At that I had to laugh and I replied by showing the flat and smooth stomach. That shut a lot of people up except my table of course. By my table, of course, I mean the table I used to sit at in spring when I first moved here. Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben, Jessica, Angela, Lauren and a few other kids I didn't recognize. I was ready for the personal attacks and was fast to feed my excuse.

"We're too young to get roped in a long distance relationship. It was better to break up friendly"

Unsurprisingly everyone believed it. Only Angela who is much kinder than most of the girls in this school silently offered me a smile and a girl's night in Port Angeles. I gladly accepted.

_Looks Alison was right: You're always better off with a good lie_


	4. Chapter 3: Chew toys

Chapter 3: Chew toys

Have you ever noticed how slowly time passes when you stop looking over your shoulder? I mean, I've watched over my shoulder ever since I came to Forks and met Edward, the whole James thing and that feels like it was in a heartbeat even though it lasted 6 whole months. The last months that I'm single again feel like an eon!

I started going out with Mike. Yes, I know I've said he's a human golden retriever but what can I say? I've always had a soft spot for blonds with blue eyes. It started as a single coffee date after school to celebrate an 'A' report card a day when the store was ridiculously empty to shut him up from asking me out on a daily basis. We went to the arcade and actually had fun. Fun I haven't had in over 6 months.

On the other hand I worked on a slow but methodical mending of my friendships with the girls as well. Angela, Jessica and even Lauren were recruited in a 'power puff girls' friendship that would make Alison proud of me. To be honest I could care less about Jessica or Lauren but you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Separating something that lasted for many years before I come along would be hard and dangerous so keeping them all close but not too close allowed me to move on. I spent a lot of weekends in La Push as well. Officially I was tutoring a few kids, unofficially I was just having fun.

It wasn't until right after new year's when a phone call from Rosewood combined with a bloodthirsty vampire with a knack for revenge had the world turning on my ear. Again.

That was two days ago.

It was the morning of January First. Like always I had remained awake all night reflecting on the year that passed and making resolutions I wouldn't keep for the new one. Usually Charlie went to La Push and we agreed on doing that this year as well.

I needed some time to myself so after Charlie left, I put the dessert in the fridge and decided to don my biohazard suit of extra thick jacket, ski pants and combat boots and went to the meadow Edward had shown me. It was nice taking a walk in the thick snow that no one had stepped on before. Surprisingly I only got lost once and found it only a little after noon. What I hadn't taken into consideration was a certain female vampire with flaming red hair.

Alice had insistence that I accompany the Cullens to a baseball game vampire style, only two days after Edward and I got together. The game was crushed by a passing coven of three vampires on their way out of town. Their leader had caught my scent and decided I'd be the snack of the game. Edward's solution to this was running me out of Forks and to another location. I had chosen Phoenix as I had told no one about rosewood. Of course James (the big bad vampire) had outsmarted the Cullens (duh) and set a trap for me. He claimed he had Renee. I went to meet him. He was killed by Edward's venom brothers Jasper and Emmett but not after biting me causing me to start changing into one of them. At the last minute the drama king aka Edward manned up, grew a pair and bit me in order to suck the venom out as the idea of me being like him was repulsive. To him! Even though he had claimed me as his mate. Hence the drama king nickname I gave him.

Back to the present. I was met at the meadow by the remaining two members of the passing coven. A man that had tried the vegetarian lifestyle and failed (according to his bright red eyes - they should be gold if he was a vegan) and a woman with fiery red hair that was James' mate.

**OH** crap!

Oh **CRAP**!

**OH! CRAP!**

"Hello"

Laurent's voice was deep and mellow. A bit surprised as if we were old friends meeting by chance on the street. I had to lick my lips to remember how to form sentences...

"Hello Laurent"

"Bella, how nice to see you"

Victoria came next in her high pitched strangely childlike voice.

"Do you remember me? It's been too long, but you see I haven't forgotten you"

"Neither have I"

"Good..."

I got up as I had been lying against a tree and took a slow deliberate step backwards noticing that Laurent stood to the side letting Victoria run the show.

"That means you remember how you are responsible for James' death. And you will pay. Mate for a mate"

"Much like eye for an eye then?"

"Exactly. I told you she would understand Victoria"

Laurent's mocking voice came from the side. My heart was hammering in my chest but like when in Phoenix I was calm. Because seriously how can I fight not one but two vampires? I tried to fight James and run away and it got me a lot of broken bones. Why not take the easy route?

"Go ahead then. Any message you'd like me to deliver to the other side?"

she laughed a cruel laugh and lunged at me. I closed my eyes waiting for my end to come.

It didn't. Something dark and blurry hit her from the side rolling them both on the fresh snow. A breaking twig later and Laurent was looking to the side with a fearful expression. I wanted to follow his eyes but the thing was rolling of Victoria snapping and barking?

When it lifted off I saw it was an animal. A huge black bear. Emmett likes bears

I thought absently. A low growl came from the side and I managed to tear my eyes of the bear and saw that Laurent was coming at me with his hands extended in front of him with vampire speed. As I watched his black skin slowly turned to a well tanned white and his long black braided hair turned to long blond curls. My breathing became shallow but I was unable to move. I felt his cold hands wrap themselves around my jacket and turtleneck and only then the spell broke. Laurent was knocked to the side by a huge grey bear just like Victoria had and almost simultaneously a russet colored one stood over me. I could hear ripping sounds, pained screams and groans. I tried to sit up but the animal above me growled at me and didn't budge an inch. I didn't know bears can growl. I laid back in the snow and the bear lowered itself on me keeping me warm.

After what felt like hours later it lifted off me and a large bonfire burned in the middle of the meadow. It was giving strange pretty purple flames. The bears turned on me and only then I realized that those bears had kept me safe. Why? What kind of bear can hold its own against a vampire? I looked at them more closely and uttered one word.

"Jake?"


	5. Chapter 4: Who let the dogs out

Chapter 4: Who let the dogs out?

"Jake?"

The russet bear that held me down - the one I've been looking closely - flinched and turned to me.

"Jake?"

I repeated more sure of myself and the bear nodded.

Jake - My childhood friend?

Jake - My childhood friend and the kid I've been tutoring whose kept flirting with me?

Jake - My childhood friend and the kid I've been tutoring whose kept flirting with me who fell ill by the strangest and longest case of mono I've ever heard?

That Jake?

"What? How?"

The black bear looked at me and then the russet one and then nodded and stood straighter as if they had a silent communication. I had seen Edward and Alice have a few of those and I could tell the signs.

"Do you mind including me in the little chat?"

All bears snapped their heads at me. Great. At least they didn't reply with words. You know what they say 'if you talk to God then you're religious but if you get replies from God then you're nuts'.

"With words would be better"

Again a silent communication and a nod from the black one had all the bears leaving except the russet one who hid behind some trees and moments later appeared as Jake. Clad only in a pair of jeans barefoot. _Nice tight eight pack_! I thought absently.

"Hi"

He was flustered.

"Hello"

I replied trying to sound calmer than I was. I shrugged off my heavy jacket and passed it on to Jake.

"I don't need it. I'm running really warm these days"

He chuckled lifting the mood. I chuckled as well and passed the jacket again.

"Please. It hurts my conscience to be dressed like an onion and you half naked"

"A cute onion"

I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys. Not that it's easy to remember that Jake is a boy when he looks so ... yummy. He relented and threw my jacket over his shoulders and slowly we made our way back to the road where I had left my truck.

"Would you like to explain to me?"

"I can't. I mean I'm not allowed to but since you saw all that there is an exception for you"

"I always knew I was special"

He lunched into a more detailed version of the scary story he had told me last spring at the beach. Where I had gotten my proof that Edward wasn't as human as he wanted to appear.

"Who were the leeches? Friends of them?"

I guess 'them' means the Cullens.

"No, not really"

Then I went to an explanation of my own including the baseball game and the sudden trip to Phoenix. After that the warning Billy had paid him 20 bucks to crash my prom and deliver it, actually made sense. We went to my house where I changed to something a little more festive and got the dessert out of the fridge. My cream and chocolate cake was nice and cool and I had signed the New Year with bits of fruit in the middle. Yeah cheesy I know. Jake had been out on parole earlier so I gave him a lift reminding him that it was his car before I got it every time he would grumble pan how loud or slow it was. We reached the reservation and his house where I dropped him off and continued to the Clearwaters. Dad and Harry Clearwater had been friends since they were kids and every year he attended the annual party. I parked outside their house and knocked the door.

Harry's wife, Sue, answered the door dressed to the nines in a black dress that while simple would put a lot of women I knew to shame with how elegant she looked. I handed off the dessert and took off my long red retro coat choosing to remain in my party dress. It was white with a pattern of black details. It had spaghetti straps and thick black belt over my belly causing it to ruffle at my legs. It hit me right on the knees. Looking around me I chose to ignore the fact that my dress may have been more appropriate for a party at Rosewood or Phoenix than the Indian reservation.

"Can I help with something?"

"No no honey. Go join the men"

She said in her friendly tone and sent me off to the living room. The room wasn't big but it was spacious and homely decorated in seasonal clutter and a huge tree. Across a wall was a rectangular coffee table that now had the drinks and across from it was the dining table. A smaller table held a nice poker game between Charlie and Harry. I refused the offer to join them (thankfully they played with nuts and other dried passatempo so no one would go home broke tonight). Soon Harry's kids joined us. The daughter, Leah, was my age and very beautiful in her smooth russet skin and natural long black hair dressed in dark jeans and a golden camisole bring out all her skin had to offer and a real bitch to match it. The son, Seth, was one of the kids I tutored and was also dressed in jeans and a shirt. As the evening progressed more people came. Billy with Jake who came to sit by the 'kids' as Billy moved straight to the poker table, his friends Embry and Quil with their respective parents and three more couples, sans parents.

After dinner the adults continued their game and Jake pulled me by the hand to the fireplace where the more withdrawn couple sat. A tall man that could be about twenty five and a beautiful woman that had half her hair pulled back with the rest covered the right side of her face. Jake introduced them as Sam (the alpha of the pack I saw earlier) and his fiancée Emily. From the whispers and the tension around the table every time Leah and Emily or Sam had to address each other I had assumed there was some lover swapping. I was right. Sam was dating Leah and left her for Emily. I shook hands with Sam trying not to flinch at the really high temperature but he froze when he saw the scar on my wrist. Without letting go of my hand he asked Emily to wait for him while he all but dragged me outside the patio doors to the cold night where the rest of the overgrown boys met us.

"What is this and how did you get it?"

He asked in a commanding tone.

"What's it to you?"

I asked in my best brat tone. I had already told Jake about James but the best way to stop being a puppet was to cut it at the nip.

"That's a leech bite"

One other guy said. I lifted an eyebrow and mock clapped

"Wow. Give the wolfie" yeah they're wolves not bears - my bad "a treat. He earned it. Who are you again Commisaire Rex?"

Embry chuckled as 'Comisaire Rex' started trembling. I shivered and Jake put an arm around me instantly warming me up. In the local dialect Sam told him something that shut the trembling immediately.

"This is Paul and I'm Jared"

The only one that was silent so far explained. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is a cold one bite. What about it?"

"Who bit you?"

sam asked taking the reigns of the conversation easily.

"Is that important?"

"Yes. We have a treaty with the Cullens"

He spit the name

"They are not allowed to bite any more humans and we won't kill them. We also don't tell the pale faces about them and vice versa. They never, ever, under any circumstances, set foot in the reservation"

Jake supplied and I nodded

"When the treaty was formed they didn't have the short girl or the blond boy. They said they didn't turn them and we cannot prove otherwise to consider it violation of the treaty"

Jared finished. I bit my lip and mulled the new information while playing with my necklace.

_Do I tell them that Edward bit over James' bite to suck the venom out or not?_


	6. Chapter 5: Running

Chapter 5: Run

If someone had asked me the same question when I first found out Edward's secret I'd say we're all entitled to secrets. However after being told by Alice that 'she had seen me become one of them and being happy with them' so many times that I actually started to believe it myself I knew what my answer would be.

"A rogue passing by vampire. He bit me and started the change"

I took a deep breath

"Edward bit me afterwards to suck the venom out. The original bite had been closed by the venom"

Looks passed by me.

"Are you sure?"

Sam asked me. I would never forget that pain.

"Being bitten feels like being prodded with a burning rod. Being bitten after the venom is in you feels like adding liqueur to the blazing fire"

Jared reached out and took hold of my arm looking at the scar closely.

"If you look carefully you can see two distinct scars. That backs her story up"

A slow, cruel smirk found its way onto Sam's lips. I have seen that smile before and I know what it means

"That gives us right to dissolve the treaty then. I should discuss it with the tribe elders to make sure but as the Alpha I judge we have enough evidence."

He stated and a wild chorus of applause followed it. We headed back inside and sooner that I expected the evening was over and the group dissolved. Jake walked me to my track and told me that a tribe meeting had been scheduled for the next day. Charlie dropped off Billy and Jake at their house and we headed at our house.

I got Charlie a beer and took one for myself as well while Charlie checked the messages on the blinking machine. One was from Renee, a few more from some of his deputies and one wasn't a 'Happy new year' one.

"This is a message for Miss Isabella Swan. I am detective Breyer with Rosewood PD. We have a breakthrough in the case of Alison DiLaurentis and we need to talk to you as soon as possible. Please call me at this number."

Charlie turned to look at me.

"A breakthrough?"

"Seems like it. Let's finish our drinks Bells and tomorrow morning we'll call this detective. Okay?"

"'k dad"

The next day we woke up late enough for lunch and then as a fellow cop Charlie called detective Breyer. His message was simple. They had Ali's killer but no word about my attack. He wanted to see me. Tomorrow. 12.00pm sharp.

"12pm sharp? If I remember correctly - and I do - it's about 12 hours flight. To Seattle!"

"OK Bells. It's 11am now. You go pack and I'll try to find you a flight."

I gulped and nodded. Ignoring my hangover induced headache I used upstairs and packed. By packed I mean I took my laptop and shoved it in its case and in my schoolbag, same with my cell phone and charger, diary, mp3, the latest Stephen King novel and my favorite stuffed animal. I got dressed in a pair of old, comfortable jeans and a thin top knowing that during the flight I'd be very warm. I didn't pack any clothes knowing I had left in Rosewood all my warm clothes and that winter was strangely light there. I threw on my boots and ran back down again. Charlie was also dressed in his uniform this time and in the cruiser with the sirens blaring and the red and blue lights disco dancing. He had already grabbed us two travel mugs filled to the brim with coffee. I hopped in the passenger seat and we were off.

"Your flight leaves in one hour. From Seattle. Hold on tight"

He was telling the truth. He didn't stop at any red light and the cars on the highway split like the red sea for us thanks to the sirens. We made a normally three hour drive in less than one. I think I left my spleen on the way though...

He parked in a handicapped spot and we went to the check in to get my ticket.

"Call me as soon as you land"

"Ok dad. You be careful on the way back and remember to pick up my spleen"

He rolled his eyes and hugged me tightly

"if you need me call and I'll come. Ok bells?"

"Ok daddy"

I turned and headed to the bus that would take me to the plane making mental notes to call Renee. The plane took off just as I took my seat and threw my coat and carryon back to the thankfully empty seat next to me. I slept, drank the horrible airplane coffee, ate the equally horrible flight food and slept some more. When we landed in Philadelphia international airport at midnight I called Charlie as I had promised. He was half asleep on the phone and just lucid enough to tell me goodnight. I hailed a taxi and gave the address. About a quarter after midnight the taxi came to a stop in front of my old house.

I paid the cabbie and got out. I stopped short to admire it for a moment. It looked just like it was when I left it in March, although it could use a new coat of paint. Deep brown horizontal sliding with light faded cherry colored details and white painted widows. Exactly identical to my next door neighbor, Alison, with a few differences in color. I walked up to the door and unlocked it easily. Inside it was also exactly as it was when i left. Renee hadn't packed the furniture so it was livable. I pounced in the security code to the alarm by the door. A measure that Charlie had insisted upon after Ali's disappearance, even though I was not at home. I took off my coat and bag and headed to the basement where out of memory I turned the electricity, heater and water back on. Everything was still getting paid and working. I fell asleep still fully clothed on my old bed, in my old room.

DREAM

I was in Spencer's barn. We all were. All six of us. The wind had blown out the electricity and we had resorted to candles. Aria and Emily were drinking rum and coke 'ali style' (a ton of rum and a drop of coke) like it was no one business. Hanna had taken the box with the cupcakes in her lap and was munching. Spencer was writing something furiously. I was proofreading a paper for her and Alison was filing her nails while glancing at the clock on the wall. At some point Eria and Emily drunk themselves to sleep with Hanna following suit in sugar coma. Spencer had also fallen asleep on her papers. Looked at Alison and smirked.

"Come on Ali lets put the sleeping beauties to their sleeping bags"

"Beauties? In their dreams!"

"Manners"

I fake scolded her and she chuckled and helped me carry the fast asleep girls to their respective bags. After all these years she and i had our own communication codes. She loved to make funs of the other four girls while goading/charming/terrorizing them to 'make them better'. Emily with her sexual orientation, Aria with her crush on noel, Hanna with her weight and Spencer... with everything really.

"Is everything ok, Ali? You seem distracted"

"nah, everything is alright. Just tired i guess"

"You had a long trip... And a long night"

I hinted. I knew she had a summer fling but she wouldn't give me details. Ali is a bit of a slut sometimes and always shared her flings with me whether i liked it or not.

"Yeah, yeah. goodnight baby Bell"

"night Ali-cat"

we were about to fall asleep but Alison heard something.

"Did you hear that?"

"hear what?

"i heard something. Come on let's see what it is"

"That's how all b horror movies begin"

I grumbled but got up anyways. I am far too curious to ignore this. we got out of the barn making sure not to wake up the girls. We walked straight into the woods for a while. I heard a twig snap behind me and i turned around

"Ali? Ali!"

She was nowhere to be seen. I whipped out my phone to call her but i heard a noise and headed to it. Alison was standing a few feet away from me.

"Ali! Where were you?"

"I'm sorry Bella"

She told me in a clear cold unfeeling voice. I started to panic.

"Ali?"

"I really don't want to do this but I have to. You know too much"

she started advancing on me holding a shiny object in her hand. A knife. I backed a few steps.

"Ali? please calm down"

"I am calm Bella"

"what did I do?"

"nothing. Yet"

She lunged at me but me being the one in sneakers i was able to dock the knife and start running to the barn. Even though she was in a pair of killer heels Alison ran after me. she caught up to me and attacked me. We rolled in the mud. I managed to knock the knife out of her hand and run away but i had lost my sense of direction. I had no idea where the barn was anymore. I felt something wrap around my ankle and fell down. Alison was advancing to me and my leg was stack in some kind of ivy. I pulled it angrily off me. She was angry. Her long blond hair was messy and her jeans muddied. Her hands were extended in front of her. I leaned back but i was running out of room and she straddled me. Her tanned hands were wrapped around my throat tightly. I couldn't breath. I tried to claw her and I think I succeeded but she was unrelenting. Stars were clouding my vision as I heard her voice

"Die damn it, die"

I let the darkness consume me. I started coming back to it a while later and heard moans and groans. I fought to sit up and crawled to the sound. I didn't make it far. My vision wasn't fully back and it was dark but I could see Alison having sex with someone. A man with brown hair. I tried to crawl away but i was too weak and collapsed on the ground again. She was on top of me again and pulled me by the hair

"you're still alive? damn it bella"

i was pulled and pushed until she threw me off somewhere. I fell and fell and the dark blue night sky went further and further away. I landed harshly on rocky ground.

"Goodbye bitch"

END DREAM

I sat up in my bed panting with hot tears sliding down my cheeks. I fought to find the light and hugged myself. Is this what happened that night? did Alison, my childhood best friend really try to kill me?


	7. Chapter 6: Coffee and texts

chapter 6: Coffee and texts

I woke up drenched in sweat with my heart beating wildly. No this couldn't be a memory, could it? Alison was weird but not homicidal. Right? I shook my head and got up. I was extremely uncomfortable having slept in my clothes from the night before so a nice, warm long shower was in order.

I took my time getting ready blow-drying my hair letting it fall in gentle waves down my back. I did my favorite casual makeup and got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a floral tank top to match my lifting mood. I grabbed my teal colored high heeled boots and put them on over my jeans. A glance to my watch informed me it was a little after 11 so I had to get going. I took my white thigh length coat and teal colored tote and stuffed in my house keys, cell phone and laptop. The blinding sun ordered sunglasses too and I was out the door.

Here in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, a little suburb about twenty miles from Philadelphia, you were more likely to live in a twenty-five room farmhouse with a mosaic-tiled pool and hot tub, like Spencer's house, than in a prefab McMansion. Rosewood smelled like lilacs and mown grass in the summer and clean snow and wood stoves in the winter. It was full of lush, tall pines, acres of rustic family-run farms, and the cutest foxes and bunnies. It had fabulous shopping and Colonial-era estates and parks for birthday, graduation, and just -'cause we- feel-like-it fetes. And Rosewood boys were gorgeous in that glowing, healthy, just-stepped-out-of-an-Abercrombie catalog way. This was Philadelphia's Main Line. It was full of old, noble bloodlines, older money, and practically ancient scandals. The 1700s-era stone inn that sold ornate ceramic vases; the black cows staring dumbly at the passing cars from behind a wooden roadside fence; the New England village-style mall that had sprung up downtown since I'd been gone. Even the dingy twenty-five-year-old Dunkin' Donuts.

It was a school day so the street was empty. I walked slowly in front of the houses on my street remembering. Fun times like pulling pranks on April's Fools Day, bad times like the Jenna thing, crying over boys, dancing while trying on clothes, sleepovers, dates, how things had started to deteriorate the weeks before Ali's disappearance: someone – usually Ali – mentioned something, and someone else got upset, but everyone was too shy to ask what in the world was going on...

I arrived at the police station sooner than I expected. A cute officer in the reception desk was really busy playing solitaire on his computer. I wore my best smile and thanked my sunglasses covering my rolling eyes seeing minimizing the game hastily.

"Hello, can you tell me where Detective Breyer is, please?"

"Yes miss. His office is right after that corner on the right. And your name is?"

"Thank you"

I pushed my sunglasses to rest on my head much like a headband and unbuttoned my coat. It was hot in here. Detective Breyer's door was wide open but I still knocked at the wooden door.

"detective Breyer?"

"Come in miss"

"Swan, Isabella Swan"

"Right miss swan. Take a seat. Right on time I see"

I smiled politely wondering what to say. 'Yes moron you got me over from the other side of the states to make small talk' hardly seemed appropriate. I took off my coat and sat on one of the chairs in front of the old oak desk folding it on my lap.

"You called me?"

"Yes, as I told you on the phone we have made a breakthrough. Shouldn't you have a parent with you?"

"I'm eighteen years old detective. My father will come in the week if I need him; it's not easy to take time off from the force as I'm sure you know"

I threw in a smile for good measure. This guy always gave me the creeps. His way of ignoring your eyes but focuses on your boobs instead is enough to creep everyone!

"Yes, I know. As I was saying we found out Alison DiLaurentis' killer. He committed suicide last week leaving a note admitting to the murder. Do you know this man?"

He gave me a picture of a guy in his early to mid twenties with chocolate colored hair and light blue eyes. Yummy! I thought absently.

"He seems familiar"

I muttered and closed my eyes trying to remember and it hit me. He was Melissa's arm candy in school.

"I think he was dating Melissa Hastings. I don't remember his name though. Is he..."

"Yes. Ian Thomas, the killer"

"You said he left a letter"

He nodded handing me a piece of paper, obviously a copy.

' I killed Alison. I lost my temper because she knew too much. But there's only so much you can bury. It won't be that easy, but I know how to get rid of the pain. I can't run from the law. Come and find me. - Ian'

"He doesn't mention you Miss Swan. What happened that night?"

"No he doesn't. I'm sorry I don't remember"

"What do you remember?"

I took a deep breath sorting my thoughts.

"Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and I were at a sleepover. Usually we had our sleepovers at one of our houses but that time Alison insisted on having it at a cave like building in the woods. She was late. We had a few drinks, told each other about our summer. Next thing I know I open my eyes and I am at the hospital and it's march"

I chose to conceal my dream since I have no idea if it's reality or just a dream. Either way to accuse Alison - a dead girl - about attacking me is pretty stupid. Dt. Creepy just stared right through me as if he could read the cup size at the back of my bra, nodded absently and thanked me for stopping by. Officially the case was closed. Including mine and he left his office. I looked over at the picture again and obeying to an instinct I put both photo and note in my tote before putting my coat on and leaving.

"Bella?"

I heard in distance. I looked around and saw a girl my age, with long black hair, huge eyes and 'rent' style.

"Aria?"

We stood there looking at each other with disbelieving expressions on our faces. After a moment she hugged me fiercely and I hugged her back.

"Wow, you've changed"

"You're one to speak! How are you?"

"I'm good. Sleeping for six months does wonders for one's complexion! And you?"

"I spent a year abroad. I'm a new person"

"Wanna grab a coffee?"

She agreed and we walked to the new mall we both had missed opening chatting about Iceland - where she spent a whole year - and Forks - where I spent the last ten months. We header to King James Mall's terraced French-inspired cafe, Rive Gauche where we sat drinking red wine comparing our time away from Rosewood and just talked about this and that.

"How was Iceland?"

"so different! I wanna go back someday. And Forks?"

"an alien planet. Way too green, greener than here."

"Are you gonna go back?"

"I think so yeah. Especially now that Ali's story is finished"

She flinched

"Aria? Did I say something wrong?"

She took a bite of her paelia to stall and looked around. Then she leaned in making her decision

"Did you get any suspicious texts?"

"Texts? No, why?"

"Any notes, e-mails?"

"Aria what is going on?"

she whipped out her cell phone and she showed me a text 'I'm still here bitches and I know everything -A'

"Who's A and what does she know?"

Instead of answering she rolled down the scene to another text

'A is for Alison, not for Amateur'

"Alison? I thought they found her body"

"they did. Ever since her funeral we all have been getting these texts"

"All?"

"Emily, Spencer, Hanna and myself. You didn't get any?"

"No, I just got in last night. I didn't tell anyone I was coming"

A bad feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach.

"What kind of things does this A know?"

"all sorts of things. Our old secrets that only Ali knew, things that happen now. And whoever A is, she tells"

"Oh boy"

"exactly. Why haven't you gotten any though?"

"maybe she doesn't know I'm back. Or doesn't have my number. I lost my phone that night and got a new one. I don't even have your numbers"

I exclaimed and she nodded. We exchanged numbers and made plans to meet that afternoon with the rest of the girls at my place. Apparently there were more to this -A-.

I knew one thing. If Alison is still alive, I'm not going back to Forks.


	8. Chapter 7: Freedom

chapter 7: Freedom!

"I need a car"

I mumbled as I walked towards the supermarket not even wanting to thing the bags I'd have to carry home. I got a variety of goods, made a great impersonation of a mule carrying my weight in grocery bags and when I got home kicked off my shoes feeling my legs had grown legs!

Then it was time to tackle phone calls. First was Renee as she was technically my legal guardian having primary custody over Charlie.

"Hey mom"

"Bella, where are you? I left you many mails"

"yeah... I didn't check my computer yet. I'm back in Rosewood"

Silence...

"mom? Are you still there?"

"Why? did you forget..."

"No mom. Alison's killer has been caught mom. I just... I fell I have unfinished business here"

that shut her up. I didn't want to remind her I am a legal adult, that would definitely start an argument

"Bella, before we left rosewood I spent everyday memorizing your outfit. Whether you wore jeans or a skirt. When you left for that sleepover and went missing for a week I thought I'd die. how can you want to be there alone now?"

"I know mom and I understand. I feel this is where I'm supposed to be now. Plus there is no danger. I will call I promise"

"Fine"

I exhaled deeply.

"Only if Jessica keeps an eye out on you though"

I should have seen it coming

"Mom, mrs DiLaurentis moved away after we left. You know that"

I bit back the retort that WHY on earth would the mother of the dead girl want to keep an eye out on the alive one. Thankfully after some more persuading I got her to agree to keep her life in Jacksonville as it is and that I'd be ok on my own. I took a step back as well and let her kick start her old friendship with Aria's mom, mrs Montgomery (as she thought Mrs. Hastings was a stuck up bitch and mrs Marrin a gold digger).

Then I tackled the phone call to Charlie. it went better and worse. Better because he understood that I'm an adult and have a right to my own life and choices and worse because he had just found me. That knife cut deeper than Renee's. I got him to agree but letting him upgrade the security system pulling the line at wearing a tracking device. Instead I'd call every day.

The third and last phone call was one to the other side of the Atlantic.

"Hello!"

"Hello Jer"

"Bella?"

"No, the Christmas spirit"

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good. Sorry I didn't call for new years"

"that's alright"

I heard a few bangs and tires screeching in the background

"What's going on?"

"We're trying to find a good subject for next month's episode"

"I have an idea"

"Go on"

"Cars for teenagers! Heck I want a new one. One I can afford & the insurance etc"

"hmm that does sound good. The perfect car for a teenager in the world"

I had to laugh at his favorite catchphrase.

"when do you want it?"

"I'll go and rent one for now for a few days but I do want your input"

I could hear him mulling it over in his large head

"Got it. We'll come to the states, each pick a car and the one that actually pulls through will be the one!"

"Great. On one clause"

"Name it"

"You won't tell my name on national television. And you won't show my face in national television"

"That's two"

"Jeremy Charles Robert Clarkson!"

"Okay okay"

he chuckled and we hanged up. Now to get a car for a week... I turned on my laptop logged on the internet using a prepaid card I had gotten and searched for a nearby car dealership. I knew what I'd be doing the next day! I put away the groceries and soon the doorbell was ringing. All four of my former friends were here looking far better than I had ever seen them. Spencer looked much calmer - perhaps someone removed the stick from her, Emily was glowing and Hanna was half the Hanna I knew. She had a lot of weight and looked amazing. I motioned them to come in and we all sat around my living room. The silence was deafening until I decided that enough was enough and I had to jump start the discussion. Luckily I knew them all long enough to know their buttons and I was the only one Alison ever confided in. That means I know the buttons they don't even know they have.

"Hanna you look amazing! What did you do?"

She giggled and started talking about the fat camp she had visited. A little flattery for Hanna, a little flirt for Emily and a little push for Spencer and we were all talking, giggling and remembering the good ole days in no time.

We reminisced about the past year over frozen pizzas (even Hanna said a loud screw it and inhaled one like no ones business) and then it was time to get down to business. Emily pulled a shoebox from her oversized gym bag. She opened it and emptied on the coffee table. An array of stuff fell out. Pieces of paper, photos, a hundred dollar bill with a post it on it, the fortune of a fortune cookie and a broken glass heart with a post it and a tube of superglue.

"What the heck is this?"

"A's notes"

They walked me through them. Well Aria and Emily did mostly. Hanna was supplying some information while Spencer looked for a way to disappear. She was content that Ian admitted it and just wanted to move on. Understandable considering she was attacked by him and no one believed her. I looked at the notes, photos and printed texts.

"erm, these are not all signed"

they all gasped in unison and leaned in to see what I meant. It was true a few notes were not signed. Spencer shrugged and left saying she had an early day. They all left soon as it was a school night. I pulled at Emily and asked her if I could keep the box tonight to read them again. She let me if I promised to return it the next day. I picked up the mess, armed the alarm and headed to my room where I had set up my computer. Using my copier feature in my multi machine I made a hard copy of every note. chewing my lower lip I decided to listen to my inner super secretive Alison and made two more copies. Storing one in my hard drive and the second in the flashdrive hanging off my keys. These notes surely had Ali's way with words. She surely can't send notes from the grave, right?

The next day I woke up feeling bright and happy. I set the coffeemaker and hopped in the shower. I got dressed a green tunic dress that had a peacock feeling, simple makeup and jewelry, my dark red pumps and tote bag and put in a paper bag Emily's treasure box. Making sure the alarm was on I left the house.

Five minutes later I was knocking on Emily's door. Unfortunately I missed her which meant I had to go through the Spanish inquisition, Pam Fields style. Thankfully she let me go soon enough and had the pleasure of being allowed to drop off the box full of 'old clothes' Emily had left in my house.

I had called a cab to take me to the dealership where after much debate I found a car that my uncle and his surrogate brothers would absolutely hate. A Suzuki Alto in a lime green color. I waited for the guy at the dealership to fill my paperwork and once it was done I headed to the school.

I parked outside the school feeling as if I was standing next to the abyss. What is wrong with me? I shook it off and got out of the car, remembering to lock it. My paperwork had arrived in the mail this morning (gotta love express FedEx) and

was able to sign myself up at the school.

Walking down thee Rosewood Day hallway, which I'd unfortunately dreamed about way too many times in Forks I looked around me. Above me were the same eggshell-white, vaulted ceilings. Below me were the same farmhouse-cozy wood floors that made heels sound so annoyingly loud. To my right and left were the usual framed photos of stuffy alumnis, and to my left, incongruous rows of dented metal lockers. Even the very same song, the 1812 Overture, hummed through the PA speakers – Rosewood played between-classes music because it was 'mentally stimulating.' Sweeping by me were the exact same people I had known for so many years...

and all of them were staring. I ducked my head regretting terribly that I wore my hair up. Since I moved to Forks the last time everyone had seen me I was doing the exact same walk to the office I did now. I was one of the missing girls. People would look me as a ray of hope that Alison would come back or glare wishing I was the one that was still missing. Back then, wherever I went that long week, people were whispering about me. Now, it felt like I never left.

And it almost felt like Ali was still here. My breath caught when I saw a flash of a blond ponytail swishing around the corner to the gym. And when Aria rounded the corner past the pottery studio, where me and Ali used to meet between classes to trade gossip, I could almost hear Ali yelling, 'Hey, Baby Bells, wait up!'

That was the reason I never told anyone in Forks I actually came from Rosewood and not Phoenix. Even nosey Alice didn't ask me to elaborate on why no one visited me at the hospital or why I didn't want to visit my old school. They chalked it up to me having no friends.


	9. Chapter 8: Suspicions

Chapter 8: Suspicions

I was about to pull out the parking lot when a voice stopped me

"You're the chic that slept for months, Bella, right? You were Ali D's friend?"

The voice belonged to a guy my age with black wavy hair. He wore a tight white t-shirt and baggy jeans. Exactly the same as the two other boys with wavy black hair next to him.

"Um"

"No, dude"

One of the other two, came up behind him

"She didn't sleep for months, she went to Seattle. You know, like where that medical show with the hot girl is. The one who looks like Hanna?"

I lifted an eyebrow and scratched the back of my head. They have their wires mixed completely. A whistle blew, and guy no1 reached into the car to touch my arm.

"You're going to stay and watch practice, aren't you, baby?"

"Uh . . . ja"

"What's that, a foreign sex grunt?"

Dude no.2 grinned and I rolled my eyes. 'Ja' is Finnish for 'yes', but of course these guys wouldn't know that.

"Have fun playing with your balls"

I answered smartly and dude no1 slid his hand down my arm to touch my fingers.

"I'm Noal Caan, captain of the team. This is James Freed, the second-hottest boy at Rosewood. I'm the first"

I waited till they left and then broke into a crazy laughter. I took the scenic route home. Almost right after I pulled in my phone rang. I checked the ID and saw 'Emily' fhash.

"Hey Em"

"Hey, you busy?"

"Noop, why?"

"I need to talk to you. Mind if I come over after school?"

"Sure, no problem"

she hung up and I was left staring at the phone. I shrugged it off and parked my car in the garage making sure the alarm was on. True to her word Emily was knocking on my door just after 2pm.

"Hey, come on in"

"Thanks"

"you hungry?"

"A little yes"

I motioned her to follow me in the kitchen where I had just finished putting my chicken garden salad together and served us.

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I feel like it. Last night after we left here I got a text from -A-"

"What did she want?"

She gave me her cell phone

'Hey Em. Is it just me or does that suicide note look familiar? -A'

"I read the note again and a few words popped in my head. So I re-read her old texts and I'm fairly sure she wrote it. It was made up with bits and pieces of her texts"

"Oh my god. I had your copies, how did you.."

"I have more copies on my computer"

I chuckled. Smart girl

"So if the suicide note is fake does that mean that Ian didn't do it?"

"I don't know. There is something else too. The night that Ian attacked Spencer we had arranged a meeting with him. He didn't show up but he sent another guy with the money. I know who that guy is"

"Who?"

"He works in the post office. I met him today when I went to pick up a package for my mom"

I sat back thinking.

"What do the others say?"

"Spencer doesn't care. Hanna and Aria do care but..."

"You don't know what to do"

"Exactly"

Her face said she needed someone in her corner. Someone to take her hand and lead her. An Alison in Alison's place.

"Did -A- mention anything about me? Having her notes and all?"

"No, nothing. She has no idea you're here"

"So, I'm the secret weapon"

Emily blushed and looked at her plate.

"I'll take that as a yes. I have a question for you. Did -A- ever mention stuff that happened in the year that you weren't talking to each other?"

"No, nothing. It started at fall the first day of school. Why?"

"I'm not sure. I just can't help but thinking how strange this whole ordeal is. They find Ali's body, then this -A- appear knowing things only you know and some mysterious hooded figure is one step after all of you destroying evidence. The tree in the woods, Ali's videos"

"About that..."

"What?"

"I lied"

"Lied?"

"yes. I took a photo of that tree and its carving and I made more copies of the videos"

I felt my eyes open wide

"What? Why did you lie?"

"I don't know. I just did"

"wow."

"Do you want them?"

"sure. Since she hasn't included me yet I may as well keep a set of evidence"

she ran to her house and returned with a snow globe. The same one Alison gave her when she came back from her summer vacation. She pulled of its bottom and took a small flash drive. She handed it to me. I nodded my thanks and copied it on my laptop.

"Keep it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. A lot of people come and go in my house. It'll be safer with you"

She had to go then but promised to meet the next day at Ian's funeral. I'm not sure why I agreed to go but now it was too late to back out. I hid Emily's flash drive in my keychain next to mine and spent the rest of the night on the phone talking out a few suspicions with Charlie.


	10. Chapter 9: Funeral

Chapter 9: Funeral

Next day I stood naked in front of my closet. What do you wear in a funeral?

I only had two black dresses - just 'cause - and they were both decidedly inappropriate for a funeral. One was skintight, mini and almost made of lace and the other one was a little longer hitting mid thigh. It had a square neck and the skirt flared a little making it just a smidge more appropriate. I threw on underwear in a bright color - I really really really hate black clothes - and pulled the dress on. On the other side of the closet was my shoe dresser. A piece of furniture in three levels that held all my shoes. I resisted the urge to grab a pair of bright pink manolo's and went with a pair of high heeled back pumps instead. I picked a tuxedo jacket in a sugary tone and my floral purse. My long feather earrings and my moon pendant. The bright and sunny weather decided I should take my sunglasses as well. Alison had picked them for me. they were degranted pink and identical to hers.

The cemetery was on the other side of the town near the school. I parked next to Emily's mom's Volvo leaving my jacket in the car and headed to the church where almost everyone from Rosewood was gathered. Strangely no one was sad!

Inside Spencer was flitting right and left playing the hostess and ignoring the other three. Emily was with her mother looking as if she were on the dentist's chair. Hanna and Aria were chatting together. I had to smile and Hanna's veil. I headed to Emily and excused her and we went to Hanna and Aria

"Nice veil"

"I'm sad"

She mocked and I chuckled

"Who's ringing it this time?"

"Sorry?"

"We thought Ian died hanging from the bell cord"

Aria explained

We walked up to the closed casket and Spencer caught with us.

"Thanks for being here girls"

We nodded. We made Smalltalk for a few seconds till I noticed the cops. Apparently mrs Hastings wanted extra protection against uninvited guests.

"Like who?"

"I thought my no-party-crashers policy was strict"

I asked but Hanna's retort gave Spencer an ideal way of not answering. Aria had caught my meaning though and gave her own opinion 'angry mob with torches'. I chuckled with them. Spencer excused herself and dismissed Emily who looked ready to cry. She ran after a cop but when they came back she looked crestfallen. I asked for a moment and caught up with her.

"Em, what's up?"

"Yesterday after practice I went back to the post office to talk to that guy. Turns out Ian wasn't the one had paid him. It was a woman"

"A woman? We have lots of those"

I deadpanned. Emily looked at me for guidance and I smiled at her.

"we'll talk after the funeral 'k? it's too crowded now"

"ok"

"who was that cop?"

"Officer Darren Wilden. He helped us out the night Spencer was attacked"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"sure"

"don't tell him anything else. I have an idea"

"Ok"

We smiled at each other and I headed to Aria's parents to exchange pleasantries and give Aria a few moments alone to calm her nerves. Soon we were all out watching the casket going down. I stayed behind letting the girls along with Melissa and mrs Hastings in the front row. I wasn't alone. On a bench on my left was a guy looking rather forlom. I was hearing on Emily's chat with Aria with one ear thinking of a way to talk to him. Emily bid us goodbye and Aria was pulled away by her former teacher slash boyfriend was I was left alone.

"Jason?"

"Bella?"

I sat on the bench next to him.

"Are you here to get closure or spit on his grave?"

he chuckled.

"a bit of both and you?"

"The same"

"how are you?"

"Relieved I think. And sober. That helps"

"I'm sure it does"

"wanna grab a drink?"

"anything to get away from the prying eyes and the forked tongues"

he stood up offering me his hand which I gladly took. Short skirts and benches not a nice mix. we headed back to the parking lot and got in his car.

"you still have this car"

"even high I still cared about it"

"Ali and I took it for joyride. I was so sure we going to crush her"

"You'd be dead if you had. I love this Corvette"

Needing to get out of rosewood we headed to Philadelphia. Thirty minutes later we were sitting in a bar that despite being noon already had a few patrons. The barman walked up to us.

"What can I get you two lovebirds?"

I looked at Jason from the corner of my eye. Lovebirds? Jason is like my brother! My very hot brother, whom I used to have a crush on, brother.

"Scotch"

"Bloody Mary"

the tall, black, could-be-a-bodybuilder barman simply nodded not asking for an ID and went to fix our drinks

"I thought you didn't drink"

"I need one today"

Jason nodded seeing my point.

"Ali used to threaten about blowing the whistle on me all the time"

"But she didn't"

"She was too smart for that. Do you remember her when we were kids?"

"She was fearless. Would push and pull me to come out of my shell"

"she needed to be, Bella. I was always jealous of her. I guess that's why my parents can't even look at me anymore. They know they lost the wrong kid"

Damn you Ali! I touched his arm

"Don't say that. Your parents may be 'unique' but they always loved you"

"I was the crack head and she was the princess"

"Everyone falls off the wagon sometimes. Maybe going to the funeral was a mistake. It's messing your head"

"Just the opposite actually. You don't know how good it feels to know it wasn't me. I don't remember a thing from the night Ali died. I blacked out and woke up the next morning with a wicked hangover and this"

He handed me a note. 'I know what you did.' no signature written with green ink

"Who gave you this?"

he shrugged

"you thought you killed her?"

"I was jealous and when i got loaded, i got angry. But Ian's confession has changed everything. He did it, not me."

"Jason, I may not remember a lot of things from that night but I know you wouldn't hurt her. Maybe you needed a few spanking sessions growing up but you wouldn't hurt Ali."

the bartended handed us our drinks and silently walked away.

"when you two went missing I kept saying to myself that you were together. You two were enough trouble to make anyone beg to give you back but then you were found alone, hurt and almost didn't make it. It destroyed me. That day I threw out all my stash and got clean. Cold turkey. I visited you, everyday. I even thought about adopting the cadaver dog that found you when everyone else gave up"

"I feel so guilty"

"why?"

"being the alive one"

we sat in silence for a few minutes sipping our drinks.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the funeral"

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you when you finally woke up. I didn't know if you wanted to see me"

"why wouldn't I?"

I asked genually surprised.

"we grew up together and crack head or not you were always there"

"gee thanks"

"you know what I mean"

"I kissed you that night Bella. I was high and I came onto you without even asking"

I could feel the head raising my cheeks. I still remembered that kiss. Along with the slap that accompanied it.

"Well I did slap you. That would be a reason enough for you not to come near me again"

"You want me to leave you alone now?"

"no"

He gave me a true Jason smile that showed his dimples and made his eyes shine and I pushed the bangs out of my eyes smiling back. We changed the subject then to more pleasant things like him buying back his house and remodeling it to chase away Alison's ghost, being clean and even played darts. Luckily I didn't hit anyone's eye! We returned to Rosewood by Twilight with the note in my purse.

"Thank you for today, I needed to relax"

"any time neighbor"

Biting the bullet I pressed my lips softly to his cheek and bid him goodnight. Today was surreal! I called Renee and we talked for a long time, then feeling full of energy I decided to go for a jog and changed into a pair of sorts and a tank top with a hoodie. true to my word I mailed Charlie a pic of me saying I was going for a jog and was out the door with my I-Pod, cell phone and keys in my pocket. I was nearing the park when my phone chirped with a new text. Emily said to meet at the cemetery in ten minutes. Picking up my speed I was there the moment they pulled in

"Hey, what's up?"

"cute outfit"

"thanks Hanna. I don't really care what I wear when I work out"

I shivered.

"It's so cold, can we hurry up?"

Emily then told us about the new -A- text and we made out way with torches to Alison's grave.

"Ok, if we get caught we're in so much trouble!"

Prissy Spencer said with the new and improved Hanna butting in

"Oh, please. Like we're the first teenagers to sneak in a graveyard?"

"Right, almost every B-rated slasher movie starts this way!"

"Guys! Not helping"

"Sorry Spencer"

Hanna sung and I chuckled. After a long debate on why -A- helps them when she ultimately wants to hurt them we arrived at Alison's grave. I had never been here and I could help the shiver that went up my back. A video started playing on the wall of the church. Alison was wearing the yellow top she wore the night she went missing with a black jacket on. It was sunny, still daytime. The camera moved to show Ian and then Ali's hand, the one with the friendship bracelet, the same one I lost that night, as she fell down. The girls thought it was the video of her death but it didn't make sense. She laughed and Ian got dressed, kissed her and walked away. The four girls had hidden behind me and they were gasping. I was silent as Suddenly my brain put two and two together.

I know what happened! The four panicked girls started looking for the projector and I shouted

"Girls! I got to go. See you all tomorrow, sleepover, my house"


	11. Chapter 10: Top Gear

Chapter 10: Top Gear

Without another word I headed to the parking lot and slipped in my car breaking every speed limit to my house. I parked in the garage locking up and broke to a run for my room. There, on my dresser, was the object of my need. The small cactus that Alison brought me last summer. She had made a pit stop at Phoenix and thought it would be a nice reminder. I had taken it to Forks with me but never bothered with replanting it to a bigger pot. I tore off it's pot and a flash drive fell off. I took it with shaking hands and plugged it in my laptop. It was filled to the brim with videos and photos. The proof for all of her meddlings and blackmailing. I made a copy and put the original back in its hiding place.

Next day, a Sunday, I woke up early, pulled my hair back with pencils, opened the curtains and immediately attached the phone to my hand. A sleepy Charlie answered on the fifth ring

"Morning dad"

"nngngn"

"rise and shine daddy"

"coffee"

"go to the kitchen and make some. I need you wide awake and alert here. Chop chop"

he hung up on me. I went downstairs to make me a pot of coffee and some fruit and yogurt while he woke up as well and would call me back. Which he did the moment I sat down on the patio table with my laptop, cell phone and evidence.

"I'm awake now"

"good job daddy"

"enough mocking young lady. What is it?"

"She's alive and I can prove it. I also remember what happened that night"

"wow. all that from a funeral?"

"har har. Remember when we spoke yesterday?"

"yes, you wanted to know if I know anyone good with computers outside the system. I found you just the guy. Got a job protecting a rich guy but is willing to help you."

"Great! Next, I need to change the security system. The one mom installed is pretty basic and easily penetrable if I'm right. Also I need to find out some things about a few people"

"Give me the names and I'll run background checks"

"Off the record dad."

"I know my job sweetie"

I told Charlie the names and hang up, a serial killer in a small island near Forks a few years ago had him helping the local sheriff and the FBI. He had been asked to join the Feds but refused liking the small town feel. He kept in contact though. Then I called the hacker and he agreed to meet me tonight at New York where I would meet my uncle as well as they would arrive at noon. Tomorrow I'd mend some bridges and accept my new role.

New York was two hours away so after a shower (which I hadn't bothered with last night) and got dressed in a beige skirt and a light blue tank top. A pair of grey boots and a warm denim jacket just in case I was out till late. I made the normally two hour drive in less than one, making good use of what dad loves to call 'the Clarckson gene'. I pulled in the parking lot of Newark airport and showed my ID. I was led to a private airway where my uncle would land soon. I got a coffee and waited. Who ever said that English are punctual needs to have a chat with the pilot. The flight was delayed for 25 minutes. Finally they arrived. First out of the private jet was the infamous captain Slow. Followed by Richie 'the Dwarf' with Jer 'the oaf' bringing the end.

I hugged them all fiercely. The last time I saw them was over two years ago and I had missed them all. I found myself twirling around by Jeremy Clarckson himself.

"Miss Colonist"

"Jeremy! How long are you going to resent dad for giving you that ticket?"

He made a non committal tone and I shook my head. He and dad love each other deep down. Very deep down.

"Look at you, you're so grown up"

"Thank you James. You know most people tend to grow up"

"It's ok Richard; you'll grow up too someday"

"uncle Jer, don't be mean"

"Where is Ben?"

"He resigned. We don't even know who the new Stig is"

Richard answered and was interrupted by the unusually exuberant James May.

"Wanna see our choices?"

"Sure"

I was told to wait while they went to bring the cars. I held my breath as three cars rolled in. A Hyundai, a VW Rabbit and a Volvo. I rolled my eyes shaking my head. Oh boy! They parked in front of me.

"What do you think?"

"A rabbit, a volvo and Hyundai"

"Well?"

"Wanna see our modifications?"

"Please"

The first three tasks had taken place in England and had left the cars violated.

James showed me his Rabbit that had a great radio in and one heck of cracks and scratches. A hip hop song was blaring and the two partners in crime were giggling like schoolgirls.

Richard had the Hyundai which had some extra body (for some reason) and a lot of dact tape. Jeremy of course had the Volvo that had a 'shag bed' in the back seat because that is the ideal extra for any teenager. A mental image of Edward in it had me dropped on my knees laughing hard.

"So who's winning?"

I asked when I was able to breath again. Jeremy puffed up much to the chargring of James and Richard. I hid a smile at their antics and sit back to enjoy their fourth and last challenge. They had to let their inner 17year old boys free and try -not to- bumb in a lot of objects and make a handle break turn. Three girls would judge them. Jeremy hit every obstacle available - typical Jeremy, Richard managed not to hit one and executed the turn while James managed to kill his car while hitting the first obstacle.

After a lot of debacle the winner was crowned. The Volvo 850 Estate. Jeremy was grinning like an idiot wiggling the keys to my direction. I used my perfected English accent

"You idiots! You bloody quaks. My best friend built the VW Rabbit by himself so it doesn't really mean a thing to me, James. I'm not an airhead teenage boy wanting to get laid, Richard. I'm also not a soccer mom Jeremy. Not to mention that's my ex's car."

"You dated your Geography teacher?"

"No Richard. My ex had a volvo. I'm gonna stick with the Alto"

"An Alto? You, my niece, my flesh and blood, rented an Alto?"

I rolled my eyes and made to walk away but a cat whistle had me dead on my trucks. I turned around to see The Stig tossing me a set of keys. I caught them easily. I lifted an eyebrow at his direction and he pointed to a car that I hadn't paid attention to. A Jaguar XK. Jeremy whistled and started listing the car's features - something I never paid any attention to - while Richard immediately took a seat in and started stroking it. James was flabbergasted and started throwing off accusations. The Stig just stood there.

"We were told to only use 2.500 pounds"

The Stig moved to the passenger seat of the Jags and took a legal pad and a pen from the glove compartment. He returned to my side, wrote something and handed me the legal pad.

"Next time try telling the company that you work for the BBC and you wish to run an editorial on convertibles. They gave it for free"

"How about the insurance? The limit was 2.500 pounds"

The Stig wrote something on another page

"one word: BBC"

"Basically you lied"

I asked and he nodded

"How much?"

I asked but I was stopped short.

"I wanted to get you your first car but your stupid cop father insisted he had a good deal without me meddling. We all know how that went down so this car is from me"

"I can't accept that Jeremy"

"You don't really have a choice Bella. Believe us he won't change his mind"

Richard supplied and I had to smile at that

"Hey, don't hate the truck. When I had a collision in it, it simply got a dent while the other car was sold for parts"

"How fast is it?"

"Doesn't go above 50"

"Enough said!"

All three BBC presenters said in one voice nodding their heads. I rolled my eyes and turned to thank The New Stig. Instead of using my words though I went up to him and planted a kiss on his visor.

"Some say he the outline of his left nipple is exactly the same shape as the Nurburgring and that he urinates 98 RON petrol. All we know it's he's called The Stig"

I turned to look at Jeremy and couldn't help my retort.

"As long as some don't say his heart is quieter than a cat's purr and he sparkles like a diamond in the sun, he can be My Stig"

**A/N: Am I the only one that has ever wondered whether Stig is a Twilight vampire?**


	12. Chapter 11: Accepting the throne

Chapter 11: Accepting my throne

As the sun set I stood at the end of the tarmac watching as the plane left taking my favorite uncle back to his homeland before I left as well. Earlier in the day I had taken the three overgrown preschoolers out to lunch and had made a stop at the offices of the rental company I had taken the Alto and returned it. It was still early though so I decided to kill some time by shopping. Carrie Brandshaw was right: Women come to New York for the two L's: Labels and Love. I was more interested in the first one for now.

Two hours later I had my arms filled with various shopping bags from vintage stores to barneys and Shaks fifth avenue. I had made a pit stop for some manolo's and I couldn't resist a pair or two from Christian Louboutins and Jimmy Choos. At the latter store I had seen (and bought) a pair of high heels with ribbons identical tot he ones Alice made me wear when I had a broken leg. I resisted the thought of 'hey Alice see me now' out of sheer fear that she could actually see me.

After depositing the bags in the car I drove to the east entrance of Central Park and headed to a small cafe. Only one table was occupied by a man in his mid thirties with long blond hair falling freely on his shoulders. A pair of the iciest blue eyes I'd ever seen greeted me and he motioned me to join him.

"Miss Swan?"

he asked me in a rough voice that had a faint accent. Russian. I nodded

"The Russian?"

It was his turn to nod. He opened his laptop, typed something and was about to show it to me but a waitress came out to ask if we needed anything. He ordered a vodka and she swooned with his voice. I held a smirk and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea. As soon as she left he put on a pair of small eyeglasses and finished his task. He gave me the laptop and I could see a file in code. I raised an eyebrow

"the code for your friends' computer. It's a simple .exe all you need to do is run it"

"will they know it's there?"

"do they know anything about computers?"

I thought for a minute

"Not that I know off"

"Then no. It will scan their disks for any information you want, copy and mail it to you. Along with any new mails and data"

"Like a virus"

"Exactly"

"and if there is a similar virus in them already?"

"it will go undetected and copy that as well. I know my job"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply you didn't"

He handed me a disc and a flash drive.

"The cell phone version. I suggest you don't use your primary computer for them. Just in case"

"Just in case"

The waitress appeared and placed our drinks in front of us and I handed her a fifty.

"My mother raised a gentleman miss swan"

"and my mother raised an alpha female mr Kerensky"

he jumped hearing his name but relaxed soon.

"Na zdorovie"

"cheers"

After finishing my drink I paid him for his services and got in the car. With the Jags the drive back to Rosewood was in less than forty minutes. Thankfully the roads were empty and no cops were out. It was a little after ten when I pulled in my house and after grabbing the smallest of my shopping bags I headed to Spencer's. Her mother answered the door.

"hello mrs Hastings, is Spencer in?"

she let me in and went to get her. I went to the living room where melissa was looking like a living corpse staring blankly at the fireplace.

"Hey"

"Hey Spence. can we talk?"

we sat at the couch near enough melissa but far enough to talk.

"do you still have ian's phone?"

Spencer's eyes went wide and she motioned to Melissa behind me. I rolled my eyes and opened my palm. Clearly reluctant Spencer dropped it in my palm and quickly I pulled of the back lid and glued a sticker on the inside. Then I simply let it fall on the floor and made Spencer call it. Melissa jumped and was ready to start shouting again.

"Spence! you found my phone"

all eyes were on me

"that's my phone. I lost it last year in the woods. Where did you get it?"

"that's Ian's phone"

Melissa screetched

"no it's mine"

"No it isn't"

"why? Ian had the only red motorola in the city?"

"yes. it's Ian's"

Melissa shouted again and Spencer looked like a deer in the highlights. Casually i leaned on the floor and pulled the back lid again showing the glitter sticker in the shape of a swan

"Ian had a swan sticker then?"

Melissa visibly deflated and fell back on the couch panting. Spencer seized the moment and knelt next to her sister whispering calming words to her and hugging her. Unnoticed I plugged the flash drive into both their cell phones, pushed the small button it and ran the virus. When they beeped I took my flash drive back and did the same with the landline & leaned back on the sofa and watched them hug.

Bella 1 - Rest of the world 0

I quietly slipped out the door and went to my house. Right before I fell asleep my cellphone beeped.

'Thank you, you're my queen - Spencer'

Next day I was starting school again. I woke up at the crack of dawn and took a long long shower. I broke out my new clothes relishing in the warm weather and got dressed in a pair of white jeans and a red camisole top with a cute bow. A cropped denim jacket and my favorite pink pumps and matching purse and was ready. Casual makeup and laptop, I-pad, cell phone and a binder and was done. I parked in my old space and casually met with the girls. Spencer was sharing the events of last night with them.

"Morning angels"

"morning Bella"

they crowned and burst laughing.

"Whatever it is you're all on, I want some"

The bell rang and they headed inside while I took a look around the parking lot. It was slowly emptying so I turned around and headed to first period. School passed fast and pretty uneventfully if you don't count the whispers around and about me or the biology teacher making me introduce myself to the class. I was on my way to my car to grab my gym clothes before the last period when I heard tires screech. A small black van was spinning out of control heading straight to a brunette girl with large black glasses and a walking stick. Ignoring the flashbacks I made a run for her and pushed her out of the way. It wasn't until we stopped rolling around and the van speeding away that I saw the girls' face.

Jenna Cavanaugh

"Are you alright?"

I panted while holding her down. Her long black tresses were all mangled up and her black sunglasses were on the ground near us. Her cane was broken in half laying where she should have been

"who are you? what do you want?"

"Bella, Bella Swan. and before you start screeching a van was coming at you. I pushed you out of the way"

"yeah, I could hear it. thanks, I think"

without my permission I bubble of laughter escaped me

"what?"

"somehow when I pictured us talking, a van wasn't in the picture"

I picked myself up regretting my choice to wear white and helped Jenna up too

"your cane is in shambles. do you have a spare one?"

"no actually. Where are my glasses?"

I picked them from the ground along with our bags

"Here. The left visor has some tearing though"

"it's not like I can see for it to bother me"

"I'm so sorry for jumping at you like that. Can I take you to the nurse or the hospital?"

"I don't think it's necessary. Nothing hurts"

"ok then. how are you gonna get home?"

"a taxi picks me up usually"

"can I drive you? please? I feel guilty enough without hurting you today"

"you were there?"

"no, I was visiting my father. Alison told me what happened"

"then why do you feel guilty?"

"I know... knew... Alison since kindergarten. I had a feeling she'd do something in retaliation, but this... was taking it too far"

she was quiet for a moment

"can you drive me home?"

"of course"

she placed her palm on my shoulder and I led us to my car where I gently guided her to the passenger seat and took mine.

"I don't know where you live"

"where I always lived. My parents made some modifications around the house for me"

"alright"

I drove us while thinking 'now what?'. I pulled up in her driveway and helped her outside the car.

"my keys are in my bag"

I nodded and unlocked her front door

"are your parents here?"

"they're in New York for the week"

we stood at her threshold quiet. I shook my head and was about to walk away when Jenna spoke again

"I'm not angry at you"

"and you're not blind either. Not completely anyway"

"why would you say that?"

"You've been smirking the whole way back but when I pushed you down and your glasses your eyes moved to the van. You could see it"

"you're smart"

"observant is more like it"

she chuckled and felt her way to the living room

"You're right. I'm not completely blind. I can see shapes, light and darkness. not much"

"but enough, right?"

"right. Are you gonna tell on me?"

"no. why would I do that?"

"You're Alison's best friend"

"I am. I am also alive"

"if you tell on me I'll lose everything"

"that's why you had Alison's videos disappear"

"yes"

"I won't tell on you Jenna. If you mind your own business, don't butt in mine and befriend me'

"Befriend you?"

"I know there's more to you that sleeping with your brother. There is more to me than being Alison's friend. See you at school Jenna"

"and if I don't?"

"Alison blinded you. Who knows what I'll do"

I left her house 'forgetting' to leave her bag. Instead I headed back to school, parked in the same spot and went to her locker. The bell hadn't rang yet so I took my time searching it and taking pictures of everything in it. After placing the virus in her cell phone and laptop. It didn't matter they were converted for blind people the virus would work its magic. I met with the girls in the parking lot.

"sleepover at my house? I'm waaay back in homework"

"I have a comitee meeting for next weeks fashion show but sure. I'll just be a litle late. Are you joining?"

Spencer said but the others nodded happily. I smiled back.

"yeah. Alison talked me into it since we moved here. It was our dream to walk that catwalk."


	13. Chapter 12: Tennis

chapter 12: Tennis

That night around a dozen thai takeout boxes all five of us were talking and studying while singing along and dancing watching 'Cabaret'. In various moments I had installed the virus onto their laptops, I-pads and cell phones. All in all we had a good time even though we got no sleep!

Next day the girls left to their houses to get ready for school and I hopped in the shower. I got dressed in a pair of dark red pants and a white halter corset top and was putting the final touches in my makeup when my landline rang.

"Hello?"

"Isabella dear, is that you?"

"yes?"

"I'm Jessica honey, Jessica DiLaurentis. How are you?"

Alison's mom

"I'm very well mrs DiLaurentis and you?"

"how many times, do I have to tell you? It's Jessica"

"Jessica"

"Are you free for a game of tennis around noon? I want to talk to you"

"sure. Although I'm not a member at the club anymore"

"that's alright. I am"

"alright then, I'll meet you there. I have free period after lunch anyway"

I hung up the phone and finished getting ready. I dug up my old tennis gear and threw the bag over my shoulder and grabbed my favorite silk cropped jacket. I grabbed my travel mug, filled it with coffee and jumped in the car waving goodbye to a half naked Jason working in his yard. I arrived at school moments before the bell rang and headed to my classes. At the first break between classes I met up with a frantic Emily who was panicking because Jessica DiLaurentis had mailed them inviting them to lunch at the tennis club. I mentioned she had called me too and tried to calm her down.

By the time noon came I had gotten my ducks in a row and had had spent a lot of time in the girls locker room changing to my tennis gear. The short purple dress was a little clingy but still appropriate and was en route to the club. I didn't have any problem at the entrance since mrs DiLaurentis was still a member (and so was Renee now that I think of it - memberships are annual). I headed to the tennis court where mrs DiLaurentis, Jessica I reminded myself, was practicing her moves. I dropped my towel on a nearby bench and moved to her. She hugged me like a long lost child.

"Look at you, you're a grown woman now"

"You look great yourself"

On the other side of the court was a middle aged woman with her daughter whose names I forgot as soon as I heard them. My playing was pretty bad as I hadn't played in more than a year but Jessica was great as always and the women on the other side were willing to give me a break. More than an hour later we called it a draw all of us pouring sweat. We all hit the showers and were out fast.

"Jessica, why am I here?"

"I want to ask you something honey"

"Go ahead"

"next week is the charity fashion show. Are you participating?"

"I was thinking about it. It would be strange without Ali but yes"

"I got the comitee to agree on having a special line in Alison's memory and I want you to lead it"

"me?"

"yes you. You two were always thicker than thieves. It would mean a lot to me"

"Alright then. Emily mentioned you invited them here today"

"I want them to participate in the special line as well. Alison's friends. all five of you, the girls and you leading them"

we headed to the parking lot where she took four identical boxes for the trunk.

"Ali bought those so I was thinking of giving them to the girls"

"A line in Alison's memory with Alison's clothes. A tad creepy but also what Alison would want"

"Exactly. I have your dress at my seamstress ready for fitting"

"Alright. School is almost out we should head inside"

I helped her carry the boxes to the table that was set for six. She sat at the head and I placed the boxes in the sixth one. Then I excused myself saying I had a phone call to make.

Mom picked up on the 3rd ring. Giggling. Shoot me now!

"Hey mom"

"Bellsy!"

"Please tell me you're drinking and not having sex"

"Bella, is that a way to talk to your mother?"

"When my mother is giggling like a schoolgirl whispering her husband's name, then yes"

"okay okay"

there was silence for a few moments and then mom spoke again minus the giggling and the whispering.

"what's up baby?"

"Besides Phil? Sorry had to say it. Um there is the fashion show next week and Jessica DiLaurentis wants me to lead a tribute to Ali. Wanna come?"

"Of course I'll be there baby. Will you call Charlie as well?"

"Yeah, I kinda need him here too. Tell Phil to behave while you're here. Love you mom"

"love you too baby. I'll call you with more details later"

"'k mom"

Then I called Charlie who was out so I left a message with the receptionist and headed back inside where my four friends were sitting with freaked out looks on their faces. I took my seat with them

"hey girls"

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Jessica called me for a game of tennis and asked me to lead the Alison tribute. I suppose she already told you?"

"yeah"

Emily muttered but Spencer was in full questioning mode

"You call her Jessica?"

"I tried calling her mrs. but she stopped me. Alison and I grew up together, it's weird to call her mrs in her face"

Hanna nodded looking dreamily at the dress in her lap. I guess she remembered how Alison was gushing at them about the dresses when she first bought them in New York.

"Where is your dress?"

"she didn't bring it. Said it's back at her hotel"

I chose to lie. It wouldn't look good if I said mine was going to be custom made. We all left together after having lunch with Jessica where we spoke about everything and nothing including college plans and boyfriends/girlfriends. The girls left together and I gave Jessica a ride back to her hotel and headed home to check my evidence from the girls' computers. This sudden silence ever since the video on Ali's grave sat strange with me but there was nothing new on their computers. The security company had come yesterday masked as the phone company and updated the alarms including a trapdoor in the basement and many different codes for the front door and the kitchen door.

Than night we were all over at Emily's helping Spencer fold programs for the fashion show chatting about boyfriends. Hanna was with Caleb who had hurt her before and was afraid to be with him now, Emily was in an unclear relationship with another girl that went to Hollis university, Aria dated the former English teacher - even thought they were on rocky waters right now and last but not least Spencer who dated Toby. Jenna Cavanaugh's step brother Toby.

"And you Bella?"

"I'm single and loving it. I let one guy in and he threw me away like a used shirt. I dated a classmate for a while but it was casual"

They all chuckled seeing my point. I folded a few more programs and then my cell phone beeped with a text from Jason. I excused myself and went out to meet him. We went for a drive and a drink. I had to admit that everything in rosewood looked better with a pair of beer goggles.


	14. Chapter 13: Fashion Show

chapter 13: fashion show

A week later was the fashion show and everyone was running around like chicken with their heads cut off. The day before I had picked dad and his brand new girlfriend from the airport. Her name was Natalie Cole and she was a realtor who just opened her new offices in Forks. She had been the one to sell the old Cullen manor to a pair of newcomers to turn into an inn but they balked so dad bought it himself. They were already booked for the spring break.

Dad had thrown a fit about the car when he saw it but in the end liked it so much he said he'd look into buying one for himself. Renee and Phil arrived in the early afternoon. I let them all stay with me with one request. 'No funny business under my roof.' I refuse to wear earplugs just because they were screamers. Their collective blush was answer enough.

Any fear I might have about mixing the two couples was unfounded. Mom loved Natalie saying her well polished nature would be great for him. Dad honestly liked Phil once he got to know him and they even spent an evening watching games on the tv.

The day of the fashion show I spent the morning at the spa with mom and natalie. The constant sunlight in rosewood had given me a healthy tan and had turned me to 'Sally Spectra' shade of redhead. I decided to get brown lowlights along with a few honey gold/highlights to even it out. The show would be held at an upscale hotel just outside the city. I found Jason pacing up down outside the fashion showroom grumbling to himself.

"hey you"

"you don't talk to me"

"why did I do?"

"oh sorry Bella. I thought you were Aria"

he spit the name

"what did she do to get you so angry?"

"she said my mother asked her to pick photos of ail for the fashion show"

"she did. We were supposed to do it together but I had a dress fitting. why? what happened?"

"that little pink twerp tried to interrogate me about the night Alison died. the same night I told you i have no recollection from"

"hey hey calm down. I didn't tell her what you told me. I wouldn't do that, specially when my memories from that night are swiss cheese at best. You know that pink hair was Alison's idea. she was the master mind behind my mini-braids as well"

"yeah but you looked cute, not from alien planet"

I blushed

"I'll talk to aria. Get her to back down a little. You going in?"

"nah, not yet. do you have to go in now?"

"your mother has me in for hair and makeup in a few minutes"

"she latched on to you instead of ail, right?"

"a little. Thankfully my mom is here and has taken a lot of thunder and attention so it should be cool"

"right"

"I should go in"

"you still do, you know"

"do what?"

"look cute"

I blushed harder and pushed my newly colored hair behind my ear. I waved bye and opened the door to find chaos having broken through. Since lately Spencer's life had been all over the place with the whole Ian drama, Mona Vanderwall, yes the same moan Alison dissed and played pranks on, had stepped up and taken the show under her wing. Spencer kept grumbling "Mona is five feet on insidious snark with a side ponytail and I just wanna grab it, and I wanna yank it really, really hard" and moan herself was insulting people right and left. She had tried to insult me as well the previous day but a lift of the eyebrow and a 'bring it on' expression had her zipping it close. I wonder if there is anything I can do to shut her up for the day...

I headed backstage after grabbing Spence to the side and giving her a fishbowl of coffee which she drank in two big gulps to calm her down. The hairdresser was there along with a makeup artist that was busy filing his nails. They both jumped up when they saw me and handed me a silk black robe to change into. Me, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna were in the same row of vanity tables. They were already half dressed so I hurried up along. with a frown I saw that they were doing their own hair and makeup and quickly I arranged with Damon and Ricky (the makeup guy and the hairdresser guy) to work on them at least for the Alison tribute and sat in my chair letting them work on me while gossiping with the girls. My hair was curled naturally but with two small braids on each side each ending in a peacock feather. My makeup was borderline natural as well for our first walk. We were talking about our dresses when Emily's girlfriend appeared with her dress and her own date. Hanna and I exchanged a look in the mirror and turned to watch. Hanna was upset about not having a date while Emily's date brought one and thankfully my cell phone chirped with a text

"My parents are here, I'll go say hi quickly"

I grabbed my robe over my underwear (or lack there off) and headed outside. Spencer was in the welcoming committee as people had started to float in and I found mom sitting on a table sipping wine with the other moms, ella Montgomery, Ashley Marin and Pam Fields chatting how Pam would leave Emily alone while she'd go to Texas to be with Emily's dad. Renee told her simply that while it hurt it was a good opportunity for both of them to learn how to let go. I smiled at that. I love my mom. Just then Alison's mom came in and headed straight for the bar on the other hand Charlie was watching something intently and I walked up to him.

"what's up dad?"

"look there. who are they?

I followed his eyes and saw

"that's Jessica DiLaurentis and Peter Hastings"

"come again?"

"Alison's mom and Spencer's dad"

I turned dad to look at me and we moved closer to the arguing people

"Peter..."

"You need to have control"

"I do"

"If you did what the hell is Jason doing back here?"

mr Hastings walked off after some more arguing and I turned to dad.

"that was interesting"

"do you know what it was about?"

"no idea. All I know is that Jason came to some family money and decided to buy the house. he's remodeling the whole yard and has no recollection about that night"

"by himself?"

"yeah. I haven't seen any workers"

"I see"

just then the first warning bell rang.

"i got to go get ready. You look great dad. told you tuxes make you hott"

he blushed and shooed me back. I made a pit stop to greet Phil who had been cornered by a reporter of the fashion magazine moan had gotten to cover the show and Natalie who was at the bar.

backstage emily was still upset about her date while aria and Hanna were much calmer. I stepped into my tiny floral bikini and daisy duke shorts making sure to wear it low enough let the side knots of the panties be visible. A jeweled 80's hairpiece to keep my angel styled hair in place for the beach look and my very bright pink sandals and I was ready. the second warning bells bells rang just as Jessica and Jason stepped in and stood to the side of the scene. Jessica hugged us all and whispered 'good luck' to my ear. Jason kept his eyes on me in a heated gaze until I blushed furiously and broke eye contact. The third warning bell rang and we could hear Jessica welcome the guests. moan came screeching in and I couldn't help it. I casually stepped on the cord of her headset ripping in it out her head and motioned to Spencer to take control. she smiled gratefully at me and we all rushed to help her get ready.

I was first to go.

I walked halfway down the dark catwalk and struck my pose. Back to the crowd and tush stuck out. The first spotlight lit my legs. It slowly moved upwards and stopped at my turned head. I smirked and casually lowered my pink tinted sunglasses. I winked and the music was on. Loud. I turned around and walked down the catwalk and back. At the beginning Aria and Hanna waited so we high fived each other and they went on. I run backstage to change to the second outfit. Damon and Ricki were pulling the cords of my bikini and stuffed me into the second outfit and I'm pretty sure everyone saw me naked at one point. My second outfit consisted of a teeny tiny skirt and a dark pink and black corset top. A pair of high heeled black stiletto sandals and demon sat me in the chair to turn my soft makeup to a darker one with dark purple Smokey eye and dark red lips. the jeweled hairpiece was gone and my hair was down with only the braids falling on each side. I walked up to the side of the catwalk to see a triumphant Spencer exiting the other side pointing back to moan who looked ready to cry holding her broken necklace. I held the smile back and winked at Emily.

Next time down the catwalk I was alone again so I let the catcalls and clapping get to me. Renee was laughing and clapping, Phil was shouting along the lines of

"work it Bella"

"looking good"

Charlie was shaking his head snapping photos so I sent a bright smile and stood at the end giving, as Jessica DiLaurentis had instructed us, the photographers their money shots.

"I love you Bella"

I heard someone shout at me and I turned letting my head snap to the side in a classic 'shampoo girl head tilt' and worked it back. I was met halfway by Aria and Spencer that gave me small bows and went down as I jumped backstage to change for the Alison tribute.

Damon sat me down to remove all makeup and redo it with soft tones that brought my colors out and pulled half my hair back in a cute do. I stepped carefully into the satin white one shoulder dress with the silver touches that sparkled with my every move and a pair of pink stiletto sandals with silver jewels at the ankles. A beautiful and expensive set of necklace and long earrings was the last think to do.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the rosewood high student committee would like to take a moment to pay tribute to one of their own, Alison DiLaurentis"

A slideshow of Ali's photos begun and this time it was Aria with Hanna that started first in a slower pace down the catwalk holding hands. Spencer and Emily were next. Once they were in the end it was my turn. I walked past them and stood in front of them, the point in our V formation.

Suddenly the lights started playing tricks on us turning a blood red. A deathly music replaced the classic tune that was on. Alison's picture behind us went up in the proverbial face with the words 'evil, bitch and monster' written upon it. A gravely voice spoke.

"Wake up everybody because the butch is back!"

Everyone was speaking at once. Taking charge I sent Spencer to Noah who played DJ to stop the music, Hanna and Emily to go back and Aria who stood there like an idiot to find me a microphone. Suddenly it all died. Lights remained bloody red and aria handed me a mic. Jessica DiLaurentis stood up to leave. Taking my courage in both words I started speaking in a loud and clear voice. The spotlight soon found me.

"Alison DiLaurentis is my best friend. She has been since we were both toddlers. Even though she has been gone for more than a year I still wake up every day waiting for her to come dancing through my bedroom door with a banana maffin and the latest gossip. You may be gone Alison, but you will never be forgotten. To Alison DiLaurentis"

I crowned and started clapping. Charlie and Renee understood what I was doing and joined in. Everyone else got up from their seats clapping and whistling. Jessica DiLaurentis stood at the entrance of the room with tears rolling down her cheeks. she nodded at me and I nodded back. no one was paying attention to the black sheet behind me or the lack of music.

"take that -A-"

I stage whispered to Spencer who still stood next to noel and she smiled back. Jason smiled at me and then ran after his mother. I walked with my head high back to the backstage where the rest of the girls helped me out of the white dress and into my own pink one. I exchanged the sandals for the pair of dark pink ones I had gotten in NY and put my jewelry on. I went back out ignoring the heap of stuff on my vanity table.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer were there still shell shocked.

"I tried calling mrs D. Jason answered, said she was too upset to talk"

"Just when we're in the spotlight doing something decent"

"-A- makes the spotlight extra harsh"

"how did you react so fast?"

"-A- has been quiet for too long. If she wanted to make a joke out of Ali she'd have to try today. I had prepared a speech just in case"

I explained to them. They nodded and aria saw a pretty boy coming to us and nudged Hanna who in turn closed the distance to him.

"that's Caleb?"

"yep. hot isn't he?"

"I never thought Hanna would be the bad boy type"

Emily and I gossiped to each other.

"Maybe we should just send mrs DiLaurentis a note or something?"

"I don't think there is a section for 'I'm sorry you got traumatized' cards"

Aria asked but Spencer was quick to shoot her down. I stepped in before they could argue more

"My mom went to talk to her. If there is someone to calm her down she'll do it, they've been friends since forever"

A mic screeched and a note appeared on the wall behind us

'My dresses - my game - my rules. -A-'

my four friends got spooked and ran out holding hands. I simply took a quick photo of it and looked around. the hall was completely empty. Who put it on the slide machine. I walked to it (right where Noah stood all night btw) and took he note between two fingers making sure not to touch it with my fingers, This baby was going straight to the print dust, and put it in my purse. I walked slowly backstage where I packed my stuff including the makeup kits and hair products as I was gonna keep them. I felt a presence behind me and I jumped around to see noel holding out a cd with a self proud smirk.

"did you want this back? I'd hate to leave something lying around that could get you and your friend in trouble"

"I assume _they're_ yours"

I told him putting extra emphasis on the word they

"What's that?"

Jason came up to us and noel visibly flinched.

"The unplanned finale"

I answered.

"Hand it over"

he told noel with a dark tone similar to the one Edward used against James. Noel tried to keep his cool but gave the cd to Jason who in turn broke it in the middle making sweat dripple down noels face. Damn, I wanted that disk. Jason threw it in the trash and bending to pick the array of shoes I had left laying on the floor I picked it up and carefully put it in my purse as well. I put the shoes in the large gym bag along with the rest of the clutter I had around. I put my dresses in hangers and picked Alison's dresses that the girls wore as that left them behind and placed them in a pile.

"I'm sure your mom doesn't want these back. How many times do we have to bury her? The girls told me that every time they start to make peace with Alison being gone someone has to go and say something ugly about her death. About her life. I see what they meant now. When are people gonna move on and gawk at the next tragedy?"

"Well, if I was a stranger, I'd be fascinated with the dark details"

"that's us. Brother, friends"

"Sister"

"Sister?"

"you and Alison grew up together. You're like sisters"

"I guess so. Jason, why did you come back? Why live in that big house by yourself?"

"wanted to try and put the pieces together. I was looking for something"

"You still don't know who wrote that note. What if it has to do with that night?"

"I know what happened that night"

he looked at me straight in the eyes as if he was trying to convey a secret message

"What if Ian.."

"There are no ifs. He confessed to killing my sister. From now on, I need to figure out how to be happy and... I'd like to do that here"

he finished softly and took my hand in his.

"Can I drive you home?"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

He picked the dresses and I took my bag with my purse. we walked outside hand in hand. I threw a look over my shoulder to the '-A-' that was made by tea candles on a table. 'You're so out of the picture Alison' I thought and held Jason's hand a little tighter. We took the scenic route back home.

"you know you should stop calling me Alison's sister"

"why?"

"it makes me feel wrong"

"wrong how?"

"if I'm Alison's sister, then I'm your sister too. It makes me feel wrong about wanting to kiss you. Siblings don't kiss"

I told him and got out of the car smiling a mischievous small smile and after taking my bags and the dresses from the back seat I walked up to my door smile still in place. I stood under my threshold and checked on my shoe sneaking unseen a look back at him. He was staring at me like a kid who was just told that Santa doesn't exist. I closed my door and leaned against it.

"I think I'm in love"


	15. Chapter 14: Pool Parties

Chapter 14: Pool parties ...

Next day was another bright sunny day. I woke to the sounds of laughter and glasses tinkling. I didn't bother changing out of my sleep shorts and sports bra and headed downstairs where Natalie was flipping expertly pancakes in the kitchen under the sounds of the news that dad was watching in the living room and Phil was at the table reading the sports page. I made my self a pool full of coffee just the way I like it and sat at the table.

"Goodmorning everyone"

A chorus of 'hi' and 'goodmorning' greeted me

"Can I help you Natalie?"

"Oh no, please. I'm used to make breakfast for myself. Pancakes alright?"

"Definitely"

I had met her back in Forks and had even gone out with her and dad a few times.

"Where's mom, Phil?"

"Jessica called her. They went out for a while"

"I never thought I'd see the day where your mom would play tennis bells"

"Don't be mean dad. She and Jessica used to play a lot. Mom was a little preppy for a while"

Dad shook his head chuckling and Phil nodded. That's how they had met. Mrs. Marin had dragged Mrs. Montgomery, Mrs. Fields, Mrs. DiLaurentis and mom to watch a charitable game of baseball. Phil hit a ball too hard (by pure accident - trust me) and it landed straight in mom's hands. Romance novel worthy.

After all four of us sat for a few rounds of monopoly. Mom returned a little after 11 am excited. She had managed to calm Jessica down. Not only that but Jessica had decided to throw a pool party. The funny part? Said pool party would be thrown at the DiLaurentis' back yard that was shared with mine. aka our pool. Hmmm that does sound ideal after yesterday actually.

Charlie rolled his eyes and Phil actually laughed. Those two have bonded I thought as they started cleaning around and Renee took Natalie ala braceta and they took my car to go downtown and get stuff for the party. I handled the phone calls. Almost two hours later the phonecalls were done having invited not only my friends and their other halves but also their parents, a few respectable men and women of the community. Natalie and mom came back with the truck filled with props and food and drinks.

I let the four of them play 'who can decorate the place better' and went to check my messages. No mails but

"Hey Bella, it's Spencer. I spoke to Garrett, you know Officer Reynolds, about Logan Reed. He vanished; quit his job after Emily spoke to him. What do we do? Call me when you get this"

"Bella its Hanna. Thank whichever deity you prefer. Emily's mom agreed on letting Em move in with me. Yay"

"Great"

I called Hanna first back and told her to keep the note. Then I called Spencer and tore her a new one about going to a cop that I specifically said that no one talks to.

As the clock ticked 5pm on the dot I was ready and dolled up in a strapless white dress with silver jewelry and sandals answering the door. Mr. & Mrs DiLaurentis were the first to arrive and immediately started chatting up my parents and headed to the backyard. Within the hour all the guests had arrived.

Aria with her parents, Hanna with hers including her dad and even Jenna Marshall came along with Ezra Fitz.

Soon the party was in full swing. Mr. DiLaurentis and dad were handling the grill (a fire extinguisher had been placed next to them. Just in case). Melissa was resting on one of the patio chairs, just after emptying her stomach, talking with the women exchanging tips on pregnancy and food and hormones.

"Seriously I have nauseas all day long. whoever named them 'morning sickness' was never pregnant"

"that's because of what you eat, Melissa"

"Why what does she eat Spencer?"

Mrs. Marin asked

"Yesterday she ate a peanut butter and strawberry jelly with tomatoes, garlic, blue cheese, sausage "

I could feel my lunch coming up my esophagus at Spencer's answer.

"Please stop!"

"I have to admit Spencer. That sounds a little yuck"

Ella said chuckling. A figure coming on my left drew my attention and I turned to see Jason coming from his back door. I went up to him

"hey"

"hey yourself. You look pretty"

"thanks. You don't look half bad yourself"

I walked him to the rest of the guests. Seeing Jenna was sitting alone I walked up to her to chat till I could reach a topic to mingle every one up. Pottery hit the jackpot. In good (albeit a bit awkward) spirit Jenna started talking about stuff she made during her classes at Hollis and Aria guided the conversation to a candle holder Jenna had made that had small gaps like the light fixtures in nurseries. It reminded her of swimming for some reason. Swimming was a great topic to talk about though.

"I would dive and lay at the bottom of the lake and watch the sunrays deflect"

Jenna said in a dreamy tone

"I always loved to lay under the sun till I felt baked and then swim to the bottom of the sea till my head cleared"

"I never go under water"

Hanna chuckled. when she was a bit chubbier Alison drilled to her head that she would go underwater like a ship's heavy anchor and get stuck there.

"I love swimming, obviously"

Emily joined in rubbing her shoulder absently

"is everything ok with your shoulder?"

"upped my routine"

"I tried to swim in Iceland and jumped right out of the water like Goofy. Even in july the water was freezing"

Aria exclaimed and we all laughed along

"They don't call it arctic for no reason"

Spencer butted in sending us all to even intense laughter. why we were laughing exactly is unknown. Aria sighed.

"What?"

I mouthed to her and she pointed to the grill where Ezra Fitz was chatting while keeping his eyes on us girls.

"hard to have a secret relationship, huh?"

"Sucks actually. The thing is we can either move on and try to go public or head straight to splitzville"

She grumbled and I hugged her

"it will work out, you'll see"

"I hope"

Soon everyone was either chatting loudly or laughing at jokes or dancing to smooth party tunes. Suddenly Jason stood up and headed to his house. I jumped up and followed him

"are we boring you Mr. DiLaurentis?"

"not at all miss Swan. I remembered I picked up some wine and forgot it"

"is it alcohol free?"

"yep"

He jumped in his house quickly emerging with a bottle of alcohol free sparkling water and shut the door behind him. Interesting. Mr D was almost done at the grill so I poured the wine to glasses and heated to the teens. I handed the drinks out going first to Melissa, then Jenna, Toby, Caleb, ending with Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily who sat at the steps of the pool dipping their toes.

"to friendship"

i crowned and everyone repeated me. I raised my glass with a smile to Jason and he did the same adding a wink. of course I flushed tomato red and covered it by taking a sip. the hairs on the back of my neck raised and I could feel goose bumps on my skin. you don't need to be a vampire to tell when someone is looking at you, you get to recognize the feeling in third grade. I turned slowly around making sure not to move and my eyes caught sight of a pretty blond girl, in my age, with striking blue eyes in a blue dress.

Our eyes locked and I let a smirk blossom on my lips. I winked at her surprised face and quickly I sent a text to a number only I knew. Her eyes left mine to read it and when she looked up again she looked pissed. I blew her a kiss and turned back to my friends.

'Poor little Alison. There is a new bitch in town and you've been dethroned.

xoxo -B'

a car was heard pulling away and I laughed. Soon after the sun went down the party slowly dissipated and the guests went home. Mr and Mrs D. left after a round of hugs and promises to keep in touch. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings left after an icy goodbye to the DiLaurentis'. my parents went to pack. they had to return tonight back to their lives and I drove them to the airport.

"Bella?"

"yes mom?"

"Ella and Ashley were talking about the incident at the fashion show"

"what about it?"

"they are certain that you girls know who did it. they look pretty determined to find out more"

"did you talk them down?"

"i think so but my pull is limited since I left"

"i know. I'll work it out. keep in touch with them now 'k?"

"of course I will baby. be careful"

"always am. love you mom, Phil"

After they boarded dad sat me down

"Listen bells. Things are darker than they seem"

"i know. That's why I invited you here"

"I got hold of the coroner's report"

"how?"

Color me impressed

"i'm not just a pretty face"

"you would be if you shaved the 'stach"

he rolled his eyes and handed me a manila folder and a wooden case. I opened

them both to find the mentioned coroner's report and a gun

"a gun?"

"Unregistered. Has never been used and I made the rounds myself. Non traceable"

"Don't you thing that's pushing it?"

"Someone killed Ian baby. I don't want you to be next. Remember how to shoot?"

I nodded.

"You've taken me to shooting ranges every year dad. Don't worry"

After a few more hugs I went back home. I filled a glass with white wine. took my new gun and headed to the basement. I turned off the alarm and made myself comfortable at the stairs making sure my cell phone's camera had a clear shot of the room.

As if planned the trapdoor started moving and a baseball cap came to view. I waited as it was accompanied by a body and turned around to close the door. The figure was dressed in black except the blond pony tail and froze when I cocked the gun.

"Hello Alison"


	16. Chapter 15:  Have undead visitors

A/N: Hello everyone, I wrote a story with my amazing friend DeathDaisy. It's called "Extreme Makeover: Vampire Edition" and you can find under her profile or at this link (after you take off the () and the blanks of course. Hope you enjoy it

http(:/)www . fanfiction . net / s / 7338132 / 1 /

Chapter 15: … Have undead visitors

"Hello Alison"

"Bella"

"Sit down"

She complied. Most people do when faced with a third generation semi-automatic glock held by a person that, contrary to popular belief, can and will shoot with no second thoughts hitting nothing but the intended target.

"Shouldn't you be dead?"

"I should ask you the same question Alison"

Silence. I sipped my wine calmly

"why did you try to kill me?"

"you already know that"

"I like to hear it"

"you knew too much. about my... personal business"

"enough to get me killed!"

"yes"

Another sip

"why did you disappear?"

"someone attacked me after I threw you to the ditch. I wasn't safe"

"who is the dead girl?"

"you tell me"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

she let a slow smirk blossom on her lips

"did you kill her?"

"no!"

she was indignant. Ali may be a lot of things but a good actress isn't one of them. at least not to me.

"do you know who did?"

"no. I found out about her when my parents told my grandmother"

"that's where you hid? In Georgia"

"yes"

"why are you back now? tormenting the girls and all"

"because it's fun. how did you know it was me?"

I counted on my fingers.

"You visited Hanna at the hospital. The -A- texts reek of you. you fell for my little trap yesterday"

"it was clever"

"thank you. Making you look like the devil was very easy. However the slide you had Noel put up? too obvious"

"worked for my liars"

"but not for me"

"no not for you. are you going to kill me?"

"you broke into my house. I can shoot you and get away with it"

"You're too nice for it"

"am I now?"

I made a point of pointing the gun straight to her head and said a 'bang'. she flinched.

"will you?"

"no. You're going to leave"

"and if I don't?"

"when your spy asked me that last week I told her I was much more dangerous than you when it came to revenge. why don't you fill the blank?"

Alison chuckled.

"all I want is to find out who tried to kill me"

"you knew it wasn't Ian. yet you unleashed the Liars on him"

"wasn't sure. I was hit from behind. Plus it wasn't me. -A- did it"

she said in a mocking tone.

"yeah. and the dog ate the assignment"

we chuckled. then Alison asked me

"How did you know how'd I get in?"

"That weekend before we met the Liars your dad took us underground to the old rosewood Ali. Including all the sewers connecting the oldest houses and most important buildings. They go in and out of the city. I was found in a ditch that leads to them. Dead Alison was also found in her basement near the trap door"

I shrugged.

"will you help me?"

her question was bare. no subtext.

"only if you're honest with me"

she nodded and we shook hands on it. I watched as she went down the secret passage. Back to her hiding place. As she bent her hoodie rode up and I could see our bond. Sisters for life... Alison and I may be two sides of the same coin but we hardly ever share the same agenda. Our deal was empty - unless one of us is about to end up dead - and she knows it.

I waited till she left to set on the alarm again making sure to change the code this time. I went up to my room, changed out of my dress and into a pair of tiny sleep shorts and a cute sleep top in sugary white with a bow under the bust that required no bra and a pair of flip flops. I removed my makeup except for mascara and chopstick while I made copies of the video I had just taken and then placed my new I-Pad and cell phone (the ones with the -A- tracking virus) in the safe in the wall. I went back downstairs. Took my cell phone and keys and left my house setting up the alarm and run through the back yard. I knocked on the door.

"Someone tried to break into my house. Can I stay with you?"


	17. Chapter 16: Can I stay with you

chapter 16 – Can I stay with you

Jason blinked a couple times and he motioned me in.

"what happened? Who was it?"

"I was washing my face when the alarm went off. Whoever it was they got scared and left. I just don't wanna be alone tonight"

he guided me through the kitchen to the living room that was in strangely perfect condition and we took a seat on the loveseat. He noticed me looking around.

"Like the new deco?"

"I kind of expected to see it the way it was. I'm sorry"

"it's ok. The previous owners changed everything anyway so I thought I'd banish the ghosts"

I nodded.

"What happened?"

"I told you. I came back from taking my parents to the airport. Locked up. Went upstairs, changed clothes and was washing my face. The alarm goes off. I ran downstairs, only saw a black hoodie running away"

"why didn't you call the police?"

"my dad doesn't trust them and frankly neither do I. They have no idea who attacked me that night and they sat on their asses until Ali's body was found. by accident"

"yeah, he has a point. come on you'll sleep in my parent's room. I haven't tackled Ali's yet"

"and frankly I doubt I'd get a wink of sleep there"

I watched him as he locked the doors and we headed upstairs hand in hand. Separated right outside his parents bedroom where I headed in and he continued to his own bedroom. I had never been to this room before. I had no reason and it was pleasantly void of any memories. Unfortunately sleep didn't come. After tossing and turning for almost an hour I finally got up and headed to Alison's room. It was like stepping back in time. The former owners, Emily's ex Maya, hadn't done anything to it and it really was like stepping back in time. I half expected to see Alison sleeping in her double canopy bed.

"There? Did you see that? That troll was spying on us again!"

I heard her voice in my head. Alison had said a lot of times that she saw Toby watching us undressing in her, mine or Emily's rooms. I headed to her window. It was facing mine on the left, Spencer's on the right and the Cavanaugh's house across the street. I had never noticed you could see Spencer's barn as well from this point, or the large tree that hid the upstairs bedrooms in Jenna's house. Toby was never the one spying, was he?

"Can't sleep?"

A draft brought a soft yet rough voice to my ears. I shook my head still staring out the windows.

"Did I wake you up?

"Nah, What am I going to do with her room?"

"Lock it up or turn into a guest room that will never be used"

I shrugged.

"Come on"

He tugged on my hand lightly back to his parents room. To my surprise he didn't leave after tucking me in. Instead he laid next to me. A shrill noise pulled me out of sleep and I opened my eyes to see an arm extending over me and slapping my cell phone. A breath on the back of my neck, lulled me back to sleep. A shrill noise moments later woke up again and elicited a low swear of my bed partner.

"you hit the snooze button"

I reached to turn the alarm off and turned on my back

"morning"

"morning"

an equally gruff voice answered me and a pair of baby blue eyes made a show of opening up only to immediately close.

"what time is it?"

"6.30"

"the clock has those hours? huh"

"School starts at 8"

"always thought it was too early"

I chuckled.

"thanks for letting me stay last night"

"anytime. I still don't get why you came here though"

"Emily is living with Hanna now, Spencer would only get upset if someone threatened her coffee machine and Aria has issues with her brother and her parents would demand I call the cops."

I got up and pulled my flip flops on.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I need a shower and to get dressed. I don't think I could go to school like that"

I motioned to my attire.

"Sure you could. But then you'd have to beat admirers off with the stick"

"Did that in Forks. Not really my cup of tea"

"You went to school in barely there pajamas in Forks?"

I replied my sticking my tongue out. I waved bye and took my cell phone and keys from he bedside table. Thankfully my own house is next door but an elderly woman walking her cat (with a lease no less) gave me the evil eye seeing me exiting a boy's house in my pjs. I rolled my eyes and gave her an overly polite smile.

I showered fast and thanked Alice in my head for insisting to have a couple emergency outfits ready to be put on paired up in hangers. A black hippie mini skirt with a strange pattern in faded red, white and yellow tones, a red one shoulder top, black barrette shoes and a simple silver hair band in my still wet hair. A pair of sunglasses, the fastest makeup known to man, my bag and was out the door in no time.

I drove to school with the windows down letting my hair dry naturally whistling to 80stunes along the radio. I pulled up next to Hanna's car only a moment after she parked. She had carpooled with the rest of the girls.

"Hey. How was the first night?"

"Like a sleepover that never ends"

Hanna said dreamily, I cast a questioning eye at Emily

"some pipes behind the walls burst so we're sharing a room"

"ouch"

"We figured something out"

"ok"

"-A- might really be the one who killed Ali"

Emily finished and the others nodded. I had to bite back my laughter, wow. 4 brains and they came up with that? I think my little grey shells are dying out of boredom.

"has a point"

"she even left us a welcoming gift"

"Alison?"

"-A-"

Hanna handed me a small card

'What fun. Two little liars under one roof. You're making it so easy -A'

"When was this delivered?"

"this morning"

After I told her to leave Rosewood.

"Can I keep it Hanna?"

"sure thing bells, I'm done keeping these notes"

"I have news, I have news"

"go ahead Spence"

"I finally talked my dad into hiring Toby"

"for what?"

"well Aria. Melissa decided she'll stay in the barn after the baby comes and there's no room now"

"That's great"

"also my dad said he stopped Jason for building his fence. said he was building on our property. You should do the same Bella"

"I haven't seen him working on a fence on my side of the yard but I'll keep an eye out"

I told her and a round of hugs was on. First bell rang and we headed inside. School passed by fast. It was pouring by the time school ended and I was more than glad for the automatic roof on my car I thought as I watched Mona bitch over her soaked car. I parked in the garage (my post -A- habit) but the newspaper waiting on the porch made me go in by the front door. I made to walk up the stairs but a sight stopped me dead on my tracks.

Sitting on the porch, was a small puppy. When it saw me looking at it, it started barking happily and wave its small tail around. It couldn't have been more than a few months old. It had overly large paws and its fur was matted and dry in an unidentifiable brown color.

A loud thunder had me going to it and taking it my arms not caring about my now ruined top. It was sitting on a note

'Dogs always bury bones and unbury secrets. -A-'

Alison. Obviously


	18. Chapter 17: Puppy love

chapter 17: Puppy love

I dropped my purse just in front the front door and completely aware of my muddy footsteps I carried the small puppy upstairs in my bathroom. I placed it on the counter noticing it hadn't stopped wiggling in my arms and that we were both now the same color, a muddy brown. The dog sat patiently on the side of the basin watching me fill it up with warm water and then immediately jumped in covering me with the water as well.

"Let's get you cleaned up buddy"

The puppy answered with an excited bark & let me use my sponge on it.

"Aren't dogs supposed to hate water?"

the puppy ignored me - not that I was waiting for an answer - and started chasing it's tail. Almost half an hour later I drained the water from the sink. The puppy's exuberance during the bath had left not only me soaking, but also every bathroom surface within five feet of the dog, which now looked more like a drowned rat than a canine. I dried down as best as I could, laid almost every available towel on the floor and stepped in the shower to try and clean myself. I was surprised to find the puppy waiting patiently for me right next to the shower curtain.

"Did Alison tell you not leave me off your sight buddy?"

A disgusted look crossed its face and made a beeline to wait by the bathroom door. I wasn't sure what dogs eat but my new pup seemed content to share my own late lunch consisting of meatballs and salad. Well the meatballs only. Of course as my luck would have it had stopped raining completely and the sun shone brightly. I put on a simple white top and a jeans with a pair of red sandals and scooped the pup in my arms. I walked a few houses down the street to Aria's house.

"Wanna go puppy stuff shopping with me?"

"anything to get out of the house"

she laughed and hopped into her mom's car.

"he's adorable, where did you get him?"

"on my porch. the poor girl was shivering in the rain"

I decide to disclose she was from -A-. During the earlier bath I had figured out it was a girl. A white girl with huge blue eyes.

"is everything ok?"

"got in a fight with Ezra, that's all"

"was it bad?"

"my parents are throwing a dinner tonight for some friends and invited him"

"is that a bad thing?"

"no but you saw him yesterday. Barely talking or even looking at me. And your party was full of people. This one will be just my parents, us, a friendly couple and my brother"

"three couples. sounds mature enough to me. if it gets too bad come over."

"I might just take you up on that. Jason got out"

"out?"

"he was at school earlier today. he offered to talk to some at-risk students and mom invited him. he said he had plans"

we pulled at a pet store in downtown Philadelphia and was saved from having to answer. The pot store was far larger than I expected and mostly empty. We went in with my new puppy trailing only a couple steps behind us. Noticing the looks we were getting I gathered it in my arms and headed straight for the wall full of collars and leashes. I asked the girl that was fixing them for help with the size and ended up getting a puppy specialized soft collar in a pretty pink color. A metallic dog tag with all contact information in a cute purple flower shape hung of it.

"Bella come here"

Aria called me from the other side of the store. She was having the time of her life looking at pet beds.

"You definitely need a bed"

we ended up taking a sofa for the living room (a pet sofa, no less) and a bigger bed for my bedroom. We picked up some hygiene products and some more stuff. At checkout I asked the cashier to check my new pup out and he handed me a book about her breed. She was a Maltese.

"You may want to get one of these too miss"

he pointed to doggie bags

"do I look like the type of girl that puts dogs in purses?"

"no?"

"exactly"

"on a day you'll need to hurry a tiny dog isn't going to be easy on a lease"

I had to admit he had a point. Most of the bags looked horrible; something you'd see in b rated teen movies. Once Aria stopped laughing at my expression she showed me something I could see myself carrying. A pink and brown messenger style bag.

I nodded reluctantly and we left.

"you should have seen your face!"

"come on. do you imagine me carrying her in a tote?"

"I have to admit, it's more Hanna's style than yours"

on our way back we stopped at the animal clinic to get my pup checked up and start her medical book.

"thanks for the ride and have fun tonight at the dinner"

"I hope so"

I headed home to tackle homework and help Zoe settle in. I expected her to take over the entire house but all she did was attach herself to me. Even after the excitement of her day she still refused to leave my side choosing to lay on her back next to me on the bed as I did my homework. After I was done I mopped the entire downstairs and was about to grab her lease and go get dinner but when I opened the door I was face to face with Jason.

"Hello"

"Hi. Want some Chinese?"

"sure. I was about to go get dinner."

Zoe chose that moment to bark loudly.

"and who might you be?"

"this is Zoë. I got her today"

he knelt in front of her and extended one palm to be sniffed. Zoe decided she likes him and he started petting her. We spent a nice evening watching Pleasantville and eating Chinese.

Next day I left Zoe in the closed part of my patio with a small outdoors dog bed/crate and went to school. Aria was sad and upset because the police arrested mike for breaking and entering and was afraid her parents would find out she knew. After school I went home to find an exuberant Zoe ready for her walk but when I put her new harness on she ran off before I could attach her lease. I took of after her with the lease in hand. We ended up running through my back yard, to Jason's and then Spencer's on the other side of Jason's. Toby was there digging up some grass stuff with zoe digging with much more force at his feet.

"Zoe"

I tried scolding her but she kept digging only to dig up a broken piece of polished wood. Toby and i knelt together, I put Zoë's leash on and he took out a polished wood.

"what's this?

"hockey stick, part of it"

it was dried red thing on one end and a paper wrapped around the other one with the words 'Hastings, M'. I pulled out my phone and snapped a couple pictures of it just as Spencer's dad appeared and grabbed the stick. He and I looked each other in the eyes for a moment and with a barely there nod he left holding the stick.

I made an excuse and left with Zoë for her walk. She seemed pleased with her self and I couldn't help but remember the note that came with her.

'Dogs always bury bones and unbury secrets. -A-'


	19. Chapter 18: Too young to be a corpse

chapter 18 - Too young to be a corpse

A few days passed with no major incidents except Spencer's dad burned the hockey stick claiming that it was nothing but a prop and that Ian killed ali. He had a point I admit... Except Ian didn't kill her and Ali is alive. No one knows who the dead girl is however.

The strange thing was Emily's pain. She kept applying pain cream but it didn't go away. She smells more like counter pain these days than chlorine, and for Em that means a lot.

Unfortunately the calm before the storm ended quickly.

Yesterday Officer Garrett Reynolds, decided to give few driver's Ed classes and was parading in his uniform at the corridors of the school. He cornered Spencer to bitch about how 'abruptly she left the night before' & 'how strange her questioning was' but thankfully I was in the vicinity and managed to blow him off. How? I reminded him it's a felony to screw a minor. All five of us had seen him last night being with Jenna and being a true N.A.T. girl I had taken pictures and a nice little homemade x-rated video. That and with Alison and Ian dead I had the reigns now. I think I need to bleach my eyes.

WOW, I start to even sound like Hanna now...

After first break we got a call by a frantic Hanna. Emily collapsed and Garrett took her to the hospital. Hanna flunked her day to be with Emily and Aria would be at Hollis all day long for some pottery class she'd be taking but the rest of us couldn't flunk the day so we went to her after school.

She had an ulcer. Not only that but her pain cream was laced with HGH, as in Human Growth Hormone. A drag that if went public it would ruin her swimming career. No wonder her cream didn't work... I'll kill Alison.

Toy with them is one thing, ruin their dreams is another.

Angry I pulled my phone out and wrote a text 'No one get's hurt. My Liars, my rules. You have 24 hours to fix it. -B-' and sent it to Ali's 'A' phone. Luckily Melissa's ex works as a doctor here and was able to keep it hidden for now, but until that ulcer goes away she has to stay away from pools.

We took turns staying with her as Alison has a tendency to visit people in this hospital. Me... Hanna... no need to add Emily to the list. On a much needed coffee run Spencer found the way to the morgue and her brain decided to start working. She decided to break into the morgue after hours to get Alison's coroner report. She enlisted Aria and Hanna had boyfriend issues and I claimed I had to go back to my dog.

Shit! I mumbled an excuse about needing the restroom and told Hanna I'd give her a lift on my way home. I left and literally ran down the stairs heading to the basement. More specifically to the morgue which was in the basement.

Thanking my lucky stars that it was empty I slipped in and headed to the coroner's office. The patient's files were in a large piece of furniture and after snapping on a pair of rubber gloves I searched for Alison's under the letter D. I found it and took a page. The page that had the marks of her body that were used for identification as the cops decided to not show her body to her parents. I put the file back but due to bad timing as I was about to leave I heard voices. Aria and Spencer. Double shit. Quickly I took my shoes off and laid on a dead people table and covered myself with a white sheet and breathed as slowly as possible. God this table is uncomfortable!

The door opened.

"This place is freezing"

"be glad for that"

silence, footsteps coming closer

"Aria, focus"

"I can't do this, this place is creepy"

"No you're not doing anything, okay? I am. Just watch the door"

"What is that? Cookies? How can anybody eat cookies in here?"

"they stay fresh"

I had to roll my eyes at their conversation. Can you two speed this up a little?

They found the file. Please don't notice a page is missing... not now. Thankfully after gasping and gasping a few times they took the show on the road and I stood up. I slipped the page in my purse along with the gloves and headed upstairs.

On my way home I dropped Hanna off at her own home and spent the evening bonding with my new puppy, doing homework and keep my 'who is the dead girl' & 'what Alison really wants' search.


	20. Chapter 19: Not the centre of everybody

chapter 19 – Not the center of everybody's universe

I woke up early to aria pounding on my door.

"Aria? what's going on?"

"I had a sex dream"

"I'm sorry?"

"I had a dream. It started as me and Ezra in bed but then it moved to me and Jason"

"I need coffee. come on in"

I headed to the kitchen where my faithful coffee machine had made me caffeine goodness thanks to the timer. I poured us two cups.

"are you... crushing on Jason?"

"i think so"

'he's mine' the jealous green skinned Bella on my right shoulder said

'she's my friend' the ivory skinned Bella on my left shoulder replied

I ignored them both

"is he feeling the same?"

"I don't know. he's always around"

"Go for it then. Just make sure it's not a passing fling because things are slow with Ezra"

She nodded and we sipped our coffees. Then I realized she was in hello kitty pjs.

"erm aria?"

"you can use my moms shower and then borrow my clothes. we'll be late and you're in pjs"

she blushed worse than me and we headed upstairs with our coffees in hand. Twenty minutes later we gathered the rest of the smurf village and were at school. Emily, aria and i went to our lockers. Jason waved as he passed by, aria blushed and waved back, Emily froze and i simply smiled back enjoying aria's reaction ignoring the little green Bella. for now

"he could have killed Ali and you slept with him?"

"it was a dream Emily. we can't control them"

"he's dangerous"

"no more dangerous that we thought Toby was a few months ago"

Aria 1 - Emily 0

I whistled slowly

"Break it up girls. Emily it's her dreams she can't control them. Aria try to work things out with Ezra"

I looked penitently at Emily and she got the hint. Later at lunch over the salads we all took instead of the offered glorified road kill we talked about the missing page of Alison's records, Jenna and her upcoming surgery and how much fun Spencer is having digging into other people's medical files.

"Jenna's getting tested to see if she's good to get prosthetic cornea transplants"

"English please"

"they're gonna see of they can replace the damaged part of her eyes"

"you got all that from her medical records? You're having way too much fun with that"

"they're taking out her eyeballs?"

"Hanna! not her whole eyeballs, just a part of her eye flaps"

hanta made a stupid 'ooohhh' sound. and Emily asked us to change the topic disgusted.

"if she can see again are we free?"

"guilt wise maybe but..."

"maybe if she can see again we can stop all this whispering"

I said involving myself as well to take their minds off of Jenna. I guess I'm gonna have to talk to her again. She really should cover her tail better. Ali had her lose her sight when she saw something she shouldn't have. After school that day we all had our different plans. Emily had her girlfriend over, Spencer had an afternoon at home and aria would go sleep with Ezra. I decided to relax at home and catch up with forks. Mainly Angela and Jake. she had called me the other day but due to -a- drama I hadn't called her back.

"hey Angela"

"Bella! how are you?"

"I'm good. life is well life. and you? i missed you"

I really did miss the normalcy forks has if you don't count the wolves and the vamps.

"we missed you too. your fashion run sold like crazy"

"my what run?"

"you fashion. your dad brought back photos and we did a special edition... shouldn't we?"

"uh. it's ok. he didnt' tell me he'd do that. sorry you caught me by surprise"

she was silent for a moment

"i need to tell you something and you have to promise you won't be mad"

"ok... do i need to sit down for this?"

"that's a good idea"

"ok go for it"

i said sitting on my bed holding the rail

"i slept with mike"

"okay. does been know?"

"of course not. we broke up"

"with been"

"of course, Bella focus"

"what is it with everyone blindsiding me today?"

"are you mad?"

"no. why would i be?"

"you dated mike"

"angie mike is nice and cute and sweet and would make a perfect golden retriever... boyfriend. I meant boyfriend. Just not for me"

she let out a huge breath. Time to get nasty

"was it good?"

"what?"

"the water in la push. the sex silly"

"it hurt"

"it always hurts the first time. did you enjoy it?"

"oh yeah.. not at first but then yeah. I think I'm a slut"

i laughed

"Angie you're not a slut for having sex. Was it more than one times? are you together now?"

"yes and yes"

we talked happily for a while more and she updated me on news of my old school. we only stopped because it was time for her to go to work. she had landed a temp job at the local paper. sure the biggest news were the size of the local bears and my fashion show but it was good experience she could take with her for future internships. Jake wasn't at home but would call me later. I laid back on the couch with Garfield 1 and 2 and Zoë. for a moment i lost myself to thought of Jake imprinting on my puppy and fell asleep smiling.

I woke up to pounding on my front door moments after midnight. people need to remember their manners. a panicked Spencer and a frightened Emily were on the other side

"what?"

"Jason has photos of you"


	21. Chapter 20: Photos and Clubs

Chapter 20 – Photos and Clubs

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and motioned them inside and to the living room

"what photos?"

"he has a darkroom, in his shed. Inside it was full of your photos. creepy ones. you're asleep in all of them. he snuck in here or he used a telescope"

"first of all Spence, you need to stop the b&e's. the cops will get you next time instead of aria's brother"

"aren't you freaked out?"

Emily asked.

"you should be panicked, I know I'm panicked"

Spencer finished and went back to panicked mode and hugged me. i hugged her back sitting on the couch with my mind whirling.

"we thought we was hitting on aria to get close to us but he's only near her when you're near too"

Spencer cried and hugged my other side. What do i do now? Exactly? the doorbell rang again. i disentangled myself and went to open it. Hanna was in her pjs, bawling her eyes out and threw herself to my arms

"Caleb left"

"welcome to the pity party"

I said dryly and half carried - half dragged her inside and handed her a tissue box and a glass of water from the fridge.

"what happened?"

Emily asked

"his mom hired a p.i., she arranged for him to go visit and he left tonight"

she said and broke to a fresh round of crying. Emily hugged her and kept her close.

"why are you all here?"

"they broke into Jason's shed"

i said

"he has a lot of belle's pictures. they're creepy and he's dangerous and she's not getting it"

"she is right here Spencer"

i said but no one paid me any attention

"pictures of you Bella?"

"he's creepy"

Emily answered before I had the chance to even open my mouth. Not that I knew what to say... I stood up

"where are you going?"

"I'm going to get blankets, Emily, since we're all sleeping here"

i woke up with Hanna's head on my stomach, Emily's arms tight around her and Spencer hugging me for all it was worth. three cell phones were blaring with alarm clocks as mine was still in my bedroom.

we woke up slowly and the girls left to get ready for school. i dragged my body upstairs to take a shower and I'd meet them at school. after a long cool shower i was ready to face the day. I got dressed not minding the open window and it's pulled back curtains and grabbed a banana as I had no time for real breakfast and set Zoë free on the backyard.

"goodmorning"

I turned to see Jason leaning on my patio furniture.

"goodmorning"

we were silent for a moment

"your friends broke into my shed last night"

"my friends broke into your shed last night"

we said at the same time and then chuckled

"can we talk?"

"sure but i need to get to school. can we do it after? I only have a half day"

"okay. need a ride?"

"I'd love to"

he drove me to school and opened my door for me when we got there.

"see you later miss swan"

he said smiling

"see you later mr DiLaurentis"

he replied and got a wink in return. I walked to the cafeteria to get coffee and found the high court of rosewood waiting for me. I think I'd rather face James solo right now. I took my favourite mocha latte and a chocolate cupcake with strawberry frosting and moved to them. as soon as i sat down i was attacked.

"Hello Carrie"

I lifted an eyebrow at Hanna who motioned to my clothes. I looked down at myself observing my tight white tank top and pink frilly skirt.

"he is creepy"

"i never bught his whole act, hanging around here - pretending to be concerned about the at-risk youth"

"he probably drugged you"

"he even used aria's brother"

"and feelings"

Spencer, Emily, and Aria started firing so quick I had no time to either respond or be sure who asked what

"GIRLS!"

Finally they shut up and let me speak

"first of all he really did help Mike. and two, guys i grew up with him - if he wanted to get close to me for any reason at all he wouldn't have to go through you all."

"but those photos..."

"Yes, they do sound creepy but I'm not going to pull an Alison and judge without talking to him Spencer"

I shrugged. they seemed to let it go for now and we all headed to our half day at school. It was college fair after that and we all broke away to our different activities. Hanna had to do a dress fitting for her dad's wedding taking Mona with her - much to Emily's dismay. Aria would hand around school since Ezra and his ex represented Hollis college, Emily had a spa day and Spencer would help pack Ian's stuff from the barn before Melissa came home. I decided to browse around at the colleges even though i had a pretty good idea where I'd apply. a couple hours later my hands were filled knick knacks as i spotted Jason.

"ready for that coffee now?"

"please"

was my only response and put my load in paper bags and got in Jason's car. my cell phone chirped with a new bing search from the virus in Spencer's phone.

'Nos Animadverto Totus'

"Why don't we get out of rosewood for that coffee?"

I asked him with a brilliant smile

He seemed worried but agreed. We made a quick stop at my house to grab zoe and then sped down the highways till we reached New York and then headed to Central Park

"are we far away enough now? Bella what is it?"

Jason said in an incredulous tone as we laid on the cool grass holding pies and sodas from a kiosk.

"spencer knows about N.A.T."

"what?"

"she sent me a text. She found Ian's yearbook and it said he's a member of NAT club and he had the t-shirt with the words."

I edited the stuff on how I got a text from the virus on her phone and that the text about the t-short and the year book were from Toby to Jenna.

"we're not listed in the yellow pages though"

"no we're not. But she's like a terrier, she keeps digging and digging. She did break into your shed...What pictures were those by the way?"

I asked laying back on the grass

"from the night of you initiation. what will you tell them"

"that i posed for you for some reason."

"you're a resourceful little thing aren't you?"

I straddled his waist feeling glad I had put on a skirt

"I didn't just smile my way in. I earned my N.A.T. status"


	22. Chapter 21: Nos Animadverto Totus

chapter 21 - Nos Animadverto Totus.

we were laying on the grass with Zoë running and barking happily in the background chasing butterflies.

"Do you remember your initiation?"

I asked him quietly

"not the actual ceremony, i think i was too drugged for it. but i remember the months prior to it. being tapped, being given the choice, the cat and the mouse game to earn my initiation. The fight with my parents when they saw the tattoo... Getting you and Ali as pledges... Where is your tattoo by the way? Did you have it removed?"

"noop. Just covered it."

I sat up, turned my back to him and gently pulled at the thin medical tape from the small of my back. it was the same colour of my skin and just large enough to cover my tatoo

"why did you cover it?"

"i didn't want my dad to see it. and my ex and I got in a big argument about it. he thought i was ruining my skin and wanted to have his dad remove it while i slept. so it became a habit to cover it with tape whenever my clothes would show it"

_*flashback*_

I was lying on the hospital in phoenix with mom doodling on my new cast doing my best not to fall asleep despite her many stories about Phil and their new life. She had been trying to get me to agree to move in with them but I was adamant. She wasn't happy with me being n the hospital only a month after i was released from another one.

"mom do you think a doctor can check my tattoo? it's really itching"

and that's how it began. Edward came in as the doctor applied a cream on it and saw it. his lips tightened to a disgusted expression.

"what is that on you back?"

"my tattoo?"

I asked, wondering what got his thong in a twist this time

"why would you ruin your skin like that? i can have Carlisle remove it by the time you wake up, don't worry, love"

"Edward if you touch me while I sleep I will rip your arms out"

_*end flashback*_

"I don't think he had ever seen me until that moment, truly seen me"

"why were you in the hospital?"

"i had gone to phoenix for the weekend to get some stuff from the house and my boyfriend with his sister came to help. i went to the old dance studio but surprised a thief"

i shrugged. frankly my only option was to lie when it came to Mr. Sparkles. Jason mimicked me

"he sounds like an ass. what did you find in him?"

"he was different from the guys i had met so far. the hypocrisy of his family and their obvious lies drew me and then i was in too deep"

"N.A.T. for life huh?"

"Something like that. oh and you didn't pledge me and Ali, we found you out"

I reminded him with a happy smile playing with the hem of my tutu like skirt.

'I can't believe you found us out. we were careful"

"it's not like i wouldn't notice the constant click click of camera shutters or I hadn't seen your telescope aiming straight to my bedroom. and you know Alison. Once she saw Ian without a shirt she was addicted"

he laughed

"wait, you knew?"

I shrugged

"yep. I wasn't sure why you looked in my bedroom but i had seen the telescope. the person that took videos of the girls wasn't Ian, right?"

"not only Ian, no. I took some, Ian took some and I'm pretty sure the rest were Alison's. i remember the night of your initiation"

I smiled and looked at the few clouds on the sky seeing only the past

_*flashback*_

when Alison and i moved to rosewood the first friend we made was Jenna Marshal. the summer before we met the rest of the girls the three of us got close and she was with us went we went exploring the sewers and ended up watching a ceremony of the one and only secret society in rosewood.

everyone was wearing silky robes in various shades of green with more or less black mixed in. as we watched one of the robes that was mostly black with less green started the ceremony and rattled a series of names that were the new pledges. One of them was Jason's. Alison's older brother.

After watching the ceremony hidden in the old building we waited until the hooded figures stepped in a side room and then we hightailed it out of there. That was the day Alison decided she'd follow her brother everywhere to find out exactly what it was we witnessed.

we didn't have to wait long. By the end of the week Jason had received a mystery gift. A new cell phone with an eye in scripted in the back. That was the time he started disappearing, drinking and getting high. by the end of that month he was mostly wasted and bared a tattoo on his lower back.

On the fourth of July Jenna, Alison and myself received each an expensive wooden box with our names in scripted in gold color. Inside was a brand new cell phone with an eye in scripted on the back identical to Jason's. The texts started then. mostly with missions to see how much we were going to give in. Ali went all the way, digging to other peoples lives, blackmailing, being quiet. So did I, minus the blackmails. Jenna did the same but feeling extra confident, as the only local pledge, went in too deep and became sloppy

On July 31st Alison, Jenna and I were instructed via sms to have a sleepover at Alison's house. a sound woke Ali up who in turn woke me up. a single leaf was on my chest, right between my breasts, same with Alison. no leaf on Jenna. on Alison's doorstep was another leaf. as silently as possible we got up off her bed without waking Jenna who was sleeping in the middle and pulled our sneakers on and we were out the door.

we followed the leaves, picking them up like Dorothy on the yellow brick road, down to the basement and then the sewers beneath the town. We got to the old rosewood and the old church.

a parchment was laying on the floor over two pieces of folded cloth. Ali bent to get it.

'Strip and put the robes on.'

I turned to Ili who looked as creped out as me.

"if we get raped and/or killed I'll come back and haunt you"

with trembling hands we removed our clothing and put the robes on. they were floor length, emerald green with a hood. a few steps inside the church and there was another leaf and parchment

'Remove your underwear and shoes off as well'

"I will kill you"

I whispered as we both complied. Leaving the leaves and our clothes on the ground we walked in and down the isle. The room was large and about ten hooded figures were in. we were told to kneel in front of the hooded figure in black.

"Nos anlmadverto totus"

was spoken by everyone around us. The black hooded figure started speaking in a loud, leader like voice. Male mid forties.

"we have gathered here today for your initiation into the society of the Eyes.

founded in the strength of its members, preserved by their accomplishments. repeat after me Nos anlmadverto totus"

Alison and i glanced to each other and complied

"Nos anlmadverto totus"

"work together to accomplish more These words may not mean much to you now...

...but believe me, to an Eye... they mean everything. No longer will you be alone in the world. From this room, we have spawned senators, governors, CEOs. Thanks to each other, they have managed to break down social barriers. All Eyes. And you... You have been called upon to continue this tradition. Do you accept this honor?"

silence

"So meek. You two are the only women that have been ever called. Answer."

"l accept."

Ali said

"l accept."

i parroted

"Kneel before your new family"

I gulped and we complied. I really don't want to think my eyelevel now...

"All matters are dealt with within these walls. Outside this room, we are not even a rumor. We are a whisper. You will obey your older brothers. Do not question them. Trust is everything. And lf you should feel pain... ...we all bleed. And when you succeed... ...we all succeed. And believe me... ...you will succeed."

"Nos Animadverto Totus"

everyone said at the same time. a figure in a darker green robe stood before us holding a parchment with a printed text. Alison and I started reading out loud together.

"l solemnly swear... to hold the bonds of the N.A.T. society higher than all others"

the person with the parchment walked away and was replaced with another one holding a goblet with a liquid in. he pinched everyone's finger and let a drop of blood drop in the goblet along with whatever else was in there as well. He pinched our fingers and added our blood as well. my stomach churned.

"The power of the Eye is transcendent. Drink and join your new family"

"What is it?"

Alison asked before I could

"Trust in the solidarity of your brothers"

yeah... right.

"Nos Animadverto Totus"

everyone said again as we took each a sip of the goblet. Everything slowly started to blur as whatever it was we drank made its way into our bloodstream. we had no food or drink all day long. someone took my hands and slowly tugged me to stand. a table materialized to the side.

"Undress and lay face down"

my hands followed the order through before my brain could process the command or even feel shock or same at my nudeness underneath the robe. I kneeled infront of the table and laid my body down. the black robe took my wrists and tied them together with something that seemed to be constructed by eyes completely.

"This bond unites us as people...and binds us as family. Repeat."

he said gently but firmly

"This bond...unites us as people...and binds us as family"

I said as whirring sound was registered and pain started shooting on my lower back. I bit back the painful moan choosing to look in a pair of light blue eyes infront of me.

"N.A.T. are a famlly. We share everything. Our love...our hate...our pain. Everything. Welcome to the Eyes."

the sound was over and so was the pain. my wrists were untied and someone was helping me stand. a darker silk green robe was slowly put on me and my wrists were tied again. someone led us outside. the last thing I remember is being laid on a bed and a soft sensation on my lips

_*end flashback*_

"where did you go?"

"to that night"

"the next day you looked as if a train was making rounds in your head"

"I felt as if a train was making rounds in my head"

his fingered brushed my tattoo again. it wasn't too large about 3 inches long, on the small of my back. a wavy line with an eye below it and the name of the society above it.

Nos Animadverto Totus.


	23. Chapter 22: Death at a spa

Chapter 22 – Death at a spa

all this talk about the past had brought the memories to the front of my mind. feeling drugged the next day, sleeping all day in Jason's room as Alison (who felt much better than me) had a shopping day with her mother, Jenna being angry and hurt upon finding out she had not made the cut and her phone had vanished. she had promised she'd get revenge, but it was on deaf ears.

As the sun began to set we returned to rosewood taking once again the scenic route and making the normally two hours ride a nice long 3 and a half hours.

"You know I took your advice"

"which one?"

"I started redecorations in Ali's room"

"guest room or a play room?"

"no idea yet. I found her box under a floorboard"

"a floorboard, seriously? I thought only my ex had a thing with those"

"come again?"

"he left me a box with stuff he didn't want me to have and want to keep himself. What did you find in her box?"

"a full box of nothing important. You can have it if you want, maybe it means something more to you"

"sure, I'll check it out"

He pulled on his driveway and we headed in the house. The ground floor was almost finished. Sheets on the floor to protect it from paint and paint buckets on the corners. Upstairs was a mess. Alison's bedroom was well... an empty room. a bare box with no to little flooring. Jason grabbed a box I knew too well and handed it to me.

"Her N.A.T. tapping box"

"yes"

I let my fingers brush on Alison's name on the lid before opening it. I'm not sure what I expencted but it certainly wasn't the 2 small china dolls, various trinkets, loose beads, a single unused fake nail, a pair of earrings and a pendant with a broken chain. I frowned

"why would she hide this? Its full of nothing. Did it have anything else in?"

"only a roll of film - I developed it"

"anything useful on it?"

"landscapes. I only recognised the kissing rock and the playground by our old house in phoenix. want them?"

"Just copies"

he nodded and we headed to the old washing room in the basement where a set of about 32 pictures were hanged.

"Ali took these? They're so beautiful. I knew she's talented but this..."

He took them and placed them in a large folder and handed it to me. We went back upstairs and sat for a while on his front porch hammock while we drank our beers. I woke up with the sun filtering on my face, still laying on the hammock with Jason sleeping soundly next to me and Zoe curled in a ball on the hammock with us. My phone buzzed in my purse and I sat up as quietly as I could to get it.

"hello?"

"hey Bella, it's Aria. Wanna have a spa day with the girls? We're gathering at my house"

"sure. I'll just hop in the shower and be there."

"okay, why are we whispering?"

"see you later, Aria"

I hung up and looked over at Jason who was sleeping soundly. I pressed a soft kiss on his forehead but he woke up.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm going home"

"Don't want breakfast?"

"I'll head to Aria, she'll feed me"

"Bella... are we a couple?"

"Well... You've been terrorizing my boyfriends, I've been pissing off your girlfriends and we've been sleeping together for more than a year and a half. Do you think we're a couple?"

"hell yeah"

I smiled and felt my cheeks lighting up. I kissed his cheek and moved back before he could kiss me back

"morning breath"

I skipped back home and filled Zoe's dishes and headed to shower. After I was squeaky clean I got dressed in a pair of green pants in a nice bright shade and a light pink top with black lace. I did no makeup and grabbed my toiletries bag, a small baggie with my intended jewellery and sunglasses along with my purse and headed to Arias.

"Hi Bella"

"Hello Mrs Mondgomery. Is Aria in?"

"the makeshift spa is upstairs in her bedroom. Can you just keep it low and keep an eye on Mike? I need to do some grocery shopping"

"Sure, don't worry about a thing"

she thanked me and left. I took my high heeled sandals off and headed upstairs. There was no sound other than insisted clicking coming out from Mike's room. I got into Aria's.

"Hello girls, full primp fest I see. What's the occasion?"

"my dad's rehearsal dinner. here put a robe on"

Hanna answered as she was the only one whose face wasn't covered in bright orange goo. I pulled my semi dry hair in a ponytail and sat on Aria's bed.

"so what's new?"

I asked as Hanna applied the orange smelling goo on my face. Spencer lips curled (as much as they could without the goo breaking) on a sadistic smile

"Well, lets see. According to Toby Jenna's surgery is on this noon, she stopped by last night and advised slash threatened me and Toby if we didn't stop this NAT search, -A- could have killed Emily during her massage yesterday, Ella's mom thinks I'm a slut and sleep with Fitz and last but not least Jason has photos of you sleeping"

I took the sliced cucumber out of my eyes and ate them. Hanna glared

"I'm hungry!"

I complained.

"Why does Ella think you're sleeping with Fitz?"

"that's what got your attention? How about Emily and A? Or Jason? Or Jenna?"

"Not to be too blunt but Emily is alive and sleeping soundly. If she had seen -A- we'd be slapping her around right now and having facials. Jenna is in surgery anyways and I was about to tell you about Jason but you blindsided me"

I told her in a calm voice and she dropped it. Ali is right, Spencer is a leader only in her head. otherwise she needs someone to guide her, Ali, me, Jenna through Toby...

"she saw me in his car"

"please tell me you were simply talking"

she threw me a carrot she had been munching on. I smirked and bit it.

"yes we were only talking!"

"apparently there were rumours he was seeing a student"

Aria said giggling happily and breaking her mask. I nodded smiling back

"your turn. what did Jason say?"

"i confronted him with that you said and he showed me the photos. It was a middle school project he had in phoenix, Ali posed for his best friend and I posed for Jason. it was called sleeping in the city or something equally crappy"

hook, line and sinker. they ate it with no second thoughts. They could really benefit from growing a backbone. two hours later we were dolling Hanna up for her dinner when Spencer's phone beeped with a new text the same time mine did. Everyone looked around. I grabbed mine from the table ignoring the fresh coat of paint on my nails.

It was a picture and the words 'One down - two to go -A-' underneath it. The photo was of Jenna in what I assumed was the OR. She was dead. My stomach dropped and I looked at Spencer who looked equally horrified.

"Jenna's dead. Wren texted me, complications on the surgery"

"oh my god"

"do you think A..."

"Yes"

I said and lifted my phone for them to see. Emily ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach down the porcelain goddess.

"we need to tell someone"

Hanna cried. the others started talking at the same time. I whistled loudly to shut them up.

"NO! Psychologists are forced by law to turn their clients in if they think they're in danger for harming others or themselves. Do you really think your doctor will take our side? Garrett is a cop so the police is out. We tell no one and keep your mouths shut!"

they nodded obediently.

"Hanna, we'll fix your makeup and you'll go to the damned dinner. you won't stay alone though. the rest of you form groups and stay together."

"what will you do?"

"video chat to my parents. After the fashion show I promised I'd call them on a weekly basis"

I lied effortlessly. I need to find out how Jenna died and work on the Alison mystery. We all watched as Hanna got in the rented limo with her gran and left. I left shortly after and went home.

In my room I turned the tv on the local news station and went through the box Jason gave me. I found what I was looking for when I broke the china dolls. The girl had a key in it and the boy a piece of paper. The paper had directions in some sort of code in boxes. I turned to my computer and made a video call to the Russian. I scanned the paper for him and he said he'd call me back witching the hour.

A light bulb went on in my head suddenly. The boxes! I ran downstairs and opened the closet under the stairs. Two large boxes were stored there with knicknacks mrs DiLaurentis had given mom when they moved back when I was impersonating Sleeping beauty. In one of them a large wooden crate had a padlock. I tried the key and it fit perfectly.

With zoe watching me I opened it to find the truth that I had been searching for...


	24. Chapter 23: Bang bang

chapter 23 – Bang bang

The Russian mailed me the decoded message just as my cell began ringing like crazy. I answered it without taking my eyes off the treasure I had unearthed.

"hello?"

"Bella?"

"Hanna? why are you crying, what happened?"

"Kate! The bitch got me drank and I puked on Isahells dress and now dad is so angry with me Bella"

she began weeping. I could feel my skin harden.

"Hanna? listen to me baby. it's really late so wipe those tears and try to sleep okay? I give you my word that by tomorrow morning the wedding will be off and your father will begging you to forgive him"

"how?"

she asked crying

"B stands for Bitch too sweetie, not just Bella"

I waited till she calmed down and I hanged up. Gently I pushed the crate back in the closet and locked it up. I went upstairs and made a copy of a video that had been made last year on a forced dinner Hanna had had with her dad. I didn't make it but I did find it in Alison's videos. Zoe was slumbering in her doggie sofa so I just picked my keys and cell phone and headed to Hanna's house. Her gran answered the door

"show this to your son. If I were him I'd cancel the wedding and apologise to Hanna. This time of the year news are pretty low, it'd make for an excellent show if a newsperson stumbled on it, mrs marine"

I handed her the DVD and walked away back home. I was walking in front of the Hastings' when loud voices followed by mr Hastings leaving the house and getting into his car burning rubber as he drove away. I walked up to close the still open front door. Spencer looked up and came to me.

"i saw the door open. what happened?"

"come in"

"do you remember when Alison went to her grandmother?"

I nodded. it was the summer before she vanished

"I think i know why. I was with Toby in his truck when we saw figures moving in Jason's house. then my dad stormed out. he told me that Ali's grandmother had changed her will and cut Jason off. when Ali went missing and she died the DiLaurentis' called my dad and he changed the date of the will"

"to make Jason sole beneficiary since Alison was missing"

she nodded and resumed pacing up and down. I leaned against the wall to wrap my head around it all for a moment.

"they have something on our family Bella, i just don't know why"

yeah... the N.A.T. if Ali took ...

"Spence, I gotta go okay? call me in the morning"

she nodded still mumbling and i left in a hurry. however the surprises of the night were far from over. I was on Jason's driveway when the next one went off.

an irate Garrett left Jason's house dressed in his uniform. he stormed down the path and stopped when he saw me

"bitch, it should be you who died"

he screamed and pulled his gun out. I took a step back and Jason came out the door.

"Gary? what are you doing man?"

"go to hell, all of yuo"

he pointed the gun at me and fired. Quickly I kicked him hard with the inside of my calf to his hand and he missed the target. Me. The gunshot was loud and lights went on the nearby houses. People ran out shouting.

"It's all your fault"

he cried and fired again. this time, I fell on the ground to avoid the bullet which was aimed for my chest while Jason jumped on him making miss again. Garrett pushed him off and got to his knees. The third bullet went to his head, shot by Garrett himself. he fell lifeless backwards. Ella Montgomery had ran to us and knelt next to me.

"are you okay honey?"

she asked in a motherly tone. I nodded speechless and let her hug both me and Jason. my cell beeped from the grass but i ignored it.

"is he really dead?"

I turned to see Mike ask. Jason nodded and Mike let a huge breath before exclaiming

"I'm free"

and turned to whisper something to aria who looked at him funny before turning to me. I opened my arms and she came to me followed by Hanna and Spencer in a huge hug that had her mom and Jason backing off.

"are we free now that he and Jenna are dead?"

Hanna whispered.

"no idea. Mike said he was blackmailing him"

aria replied

"Garrett or A?"

Spencer asked. Aria chanced a look at her brother who was in her moms arms and shrugged

"Mike said he"

"my mom called the cops"

Hanna said

"I think we should break this. people are watching us"

"just make sure the body doesn't disappear"

Emily joked for the first time all day. we separated and I grabbed my phone. I had a new text. Garett's dead picture and the words

'two down and only one to go xoxo -A-'

I refused to look around the crowd for Alison. Sirens blared and an ambulance followed by 2 police cruisers pulled in ruining Jason's front lawn.

"This is going to be a long night"

i mumbled and called Charlie. I'm not doing this without my cop father on the phone.


	25. Chapter 24: Confrontation

Chapter 24 - Confrontation

250 or so years ago a big fire almost destroyed rosewood. the people in charge thought it was better to ignore the problem and build above it instead of fixing it. The result was that the whole north side of the town sits higher up on the hill than the rest of it. The last stories of the important (taller buildings) became the basements of the new ones. the old police station was now beneath the new one, the courthouse became the city hall/courthouse, the old cemetery with its church sits underneath the new one and so on.

Following that idea a set of sewers was dug under around the perimeter of rosewood in order to provide useless water in case of a similar fire. Those sewers go under my side of the suburbs. In fact all of the basements on my street have emergency trap doors leading to those sewers (which stopped being in use around 20 years ago due to to unbelievable stench) that in turn lead to the old Rosewood.

That Saturday after the cops finally stopped interrogating me and Jason thanks to the divine appearance of our lawyer - Spencer's dad - and a not so subtle reminder that Garrett Reynolds had an affair with a high school girl that had just died and that the whole street saw him shoot at me before taking his own life.

A little after the sun rose Mr. Hastings drove me and Jason to our homes. Following a hunch I changed out of my bright clothes to a pair of black yoga pants and a red tank top with sneakers, I leased Zoe (that had been locked up in the kitchen and hated it), took my phone, a copy of the old city plans (thank you internet), a swish army knife and a flashlight in a small bag around my waist and went down my trapdoor.

I walked in absolute darkness in the sewer following it to the other end of the town where another set of unused sewers and a few broken walls led the way to the Old Rosewood. Every few steps I'd stop and check the maps and was more than a little surprised when Zoe took charge and helped me find the buried town.

I took a deep breath feeling as if I stepped in a ghost town. The ground beneath my feet was made of stones, perfect for horses. The buildings around me were in a surprisingly good condition. There even were road signs. The only comforting thing was the lack on sky above my head.

"Oh my god"

I moved slowly foreword, minding my steps to see that I was in a plaza of sorts. The street sign read 'Clay street' (A/N: yes I did watch 'Ghost Whisperer' when I wrote this chapter. also living in Greece I know a lot of buried towns - so read on please)

"clay street"

I haven't been down here since my initiation night and even then I started from Ali's house so I chanced a look at the map in my hands. Straight in front of me should be the old cemetery, on my left the road led to the business part of the town and on my back were the houses. On my right there was nothing, no road. The part of the town that is still in use.

I felt someone's eyes on me and quickly I pulled out my phone and turned the camera and mic on using the loudest setting before putting it back in my pouch making sure it recorded everything. Then I took a few steps to stand in the middle of the old street. Zoe hissed and barked loudly in a bark I had never heard before. Loud, commanding.

"I knew you'd find me"

"When Mohamed refuses to visit the mountain..."

Alison smiled me her alluring smile and leaned casually on a short wall.

.

.

.

"so this is where you've been living. A bit basic don't you think?"

"it fits its purpose"

"which is?"

"fast and easy access."

I nodded.

"how often do you go upstairs?"

"every now and then. I need to shower, eat, play"

"I see. Any reason you kept up the facade? they didn't find that girl's body till after a year. You could easily come back and claim your life. Instead you hid like a coward"

"I'm NOT a coward"

"yes you are. the Alison I know, the one I grew up with, the one I'm proud to call a sister would fight back. not hide in a ghost town like a scaredy cat. That's why you lost your crown Ali. I'm the Queen now"

"you don't know what it feels like"

"bullshit"

"what?"

"you heard me. bullshit. you acted like Jenna's friend only to take back the Book and then burned her garage. You blinded Jenna because she found out you weren't the perfect little girl you acted like. You tried to kill me because I found out about Jenna and Ian. you sent me to a hospital Ali. I slept for six fucking months because of you"

"I was scared"

"why?"

we were both yelling at that point

"I saw him alright! you left to visit your dad and i saw him. for the first time in my fucking life I took that damned diary out in public trying not to have a breakdown. Jenna was there and she grabbed it from me. she read what he did to me."

"Ali..."

"No, Let me finish. she walked up to him and told him something. he turned to look at me and he had this gleam in his eyes. he recognized me."

"It wasn't your fault you were raped Alison!"

"I know. I also know she had to pay."

"Toby never spied on you, did he?"

"No. but I said he did and made a quick smoke bomb and threw it at their house while they were doing it like bunnies. she fucked her own brother and mocked me for being raped! she lost her sight. she should have lost her speech as well"

I was right. Toby never spied on us. Now the Book.

"and those videos? i saw them, someone took them"

"I did. I had seen Jason with his telescope a couple nights while you undressed and thought I'd make my own videos of us undressing. kill two birds with one stone"

she was smiling as if she had just gotten the best news of her life.

"and the note?"

"he was high as a kite and drank like a skunk. I knew he'd feel guilty when i disappeared so i put it in his pocket, right next to your panties"

"you killed that girl"

"why do you say that?"

"it's the only thing that makes sense. if you're not the dead girl then you're the killer ali"

she laughed manically

"congratulations. you figured it out. also, since its confession time, I killed my rapist and Ian as well"

"Figured as much. You also killed Jenna and were behind Garrett's suicide, right?"

she nodded smirking

"why didn't you come to me or mr. Hastings Alison?"

"you have morals Bella, I don't"

I had to nod at that. She had a point.

"So what do I do with you now?"

"You bow and call me Queen. Jason gave me your box Alison. I found the Book, returned it and was passed on the Torch. My Eye is colored Alison"

I was lying through my teeth but hopefully she didn't know that. Her eyes flashed and she took a few steps towards me. I backed away. Why didn't I think of getting dad's gun with me? Zoe was still hissing and barking loudly but it seemed as if Alison was deaf to it. I was too far from the 'exits' to make a run for it. I guess I have to fight. I only had my pocket knife with me. not much of a weapon. I dropped the lease just as Alison attacked me. we started fighting.

I will never be more grateful for the fighting lessons Charlie insisted I take after Ali was attacked. we started pulling each other's hair and kicking. On a light bulb moment I took off my pouch and used it to hit her up the head. she fell back and I made a run for it to the side.

Alison started throwing stones at me from the ground. hiding behind the walls of the old church. I did the same but the ground opened under my feet. chunks of wood fell over me trapping me in place. I heard footsteps running away. I was too tired to try and scrach my way out. The air down here was too thin.

What they say - that your whole life passes in front of your eyes when you die is true, unfortunately. I couldn't help but contemplate how different things are when you fight for yourself and not someone else. With James I fought tooth and nail in order to save Renée. Now I was fighting for me.

And this was me, giving in...


	26. Chapter 25: Solution

chapter 25 - Solution

I woke to a soft but insistent barking. I was laid on something soft and something kept barking in my ears and licking my face, I tried to open my eyes but it felt as if they were superglued together. I could hear voices float by me and tried harder to open them.

Jason. he was sitting near me looking from me to the floor.

"am I dead?"

on cue he looked at me and ran over. I was engulfed in hugs immediately.

"Easy there killer"

"Bella how are you feeling? you want some water?"

a straw was pushed between my lips. instinctively I drank. Juice. Banana with sour berries. yum. I drank a few gulps before it was pulled back. I blinked a few times and saw that I was in a basement, laying on an old sofa near the darkroom.

"Bella what happened?"

"How did I get here?"

Jason and i asked at the same time. huffing in a matter identical to his sisters he replied

"I was cleaning up in here when i heard barking coming from the floor. I opened the trapdoor and zoe was there. she led me to you. You were buried underneath some wood chunks. I brought you here and was ready to call an ambulance if you slept any longer"

"when was that?"

"three hours ago. what were you doing down there?"

"i had a hunch and decided to check it out. I was right too"

"what was it"

I bit my lip. Ali is his sister and he should know but if I manage to stop her then no one will have to know and no wounds will have to be reopened.

"Someone has been terrorising the girls and I finally figured out who."

"who?"

"I can't tell you that"

"fine"

he huffed and for a moment I thought he'd stomp his foot but instead he laid next to me handing me the juice again. Zoe was in a state of different browns and was barking happily and snuggling up to Jason I let my eyes close. When I woke up again it was early afternoon and I knew I had to go. After this morning I knew I - we had to act fast. I left Zoe with Jason, kissed him on the cheek and went home to shower and change. I had a message from dad saying he'd be here tonight along with mom and I sent him a voice mail of my own explaining everything that had happened here. Including Alison's rape, the N.A.T. club, the proof that the dead girl in Alison's house wasn't Alison, the copy of the Membership Book of N.A.T., all the videos I had proving Alison was still alive and responsible for the sudden deaths and last but not least my plans for the evening. I told him where to find the evidence needed and what to do incase Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily and I went missing as well.

A phonecall later and the four Liars were sitting in my living room. Time to come clean. Sorta.

"I know who A is"

they all looked stunned.

"who"

they asked in one voice

"Alison"

they went chalk pale.

"are you sure?"

Spencer asked. I smiled and nodded

"she broke into my house today but the alarm scared her off. I followed her."

A white lie sometimes is better than the truth. I raised a hand to stop Hanna from interrupting

"she came in through the basement hatch. The same basement hatch all of our houses have. i decided to follow and confront her. she admitted to killing Ian and the girl that posed as her as well as Jenna and was behind Garrett's suicide"

they were stunned, scared and angry all at the same time.

"What do we do?"

the usually soft Emily asked in a hard voice.

"We lure her to us"

Spencer said in a dead voice.

"how?"

Hanna asked

"a sleepover. Identical to the last one"

"a sleepover? as in Spencer's barn and all that?"

aria asked following my train of thought.

"and when she shows up..."

"... we get our answers"

"how do we do this?"

Hanna asked in a business like tone

"Hanna call moan. ask something trivial and then tell her we're having a sleepover at Spencer's barn. her big mouth will broadcast it fast enough. Aria, you and Emily go get supplies. Spencer ask Melissa for the barn. you and I will decorate it exactly the same"

I gave them orders and two hours later we were changed into working out clothes that could pass for pjs with running shoes on out feet, all in different colours. I was pink, aria was green, Emily had orange, Hanna was yellow and Spencer red, sitting on pillows around the coffee table in the barn. Melissa had returned from Philadelphia today and complained but Spencer told her we needed to do this to let Alison go.

"who was that girl?"

I shrugged

"no idea. my dad got hold on the coroner's report. The full report. According to it the girl died of blunt force trauma to the back of the head, had marks of strangulation and was buried alive. Also had no tattoo"

"what tattoo?"

emily asked. I smirked and pulled my pant waist down. on the left side, near my hip was an array of small stars around the letter 'B'. Then I turned around and lowered the waist of my pants and pulled the tape. 4 gasps were heard as soon as my N.A.T. tatoo was visible - minus the coloured eye. That was just to piss Ali off

"Alison has the same, only it's around the letter 'A'. We had them the day we turned fourteen. Something had happened the previous day and was the main reason we left phoenix and moved here."

"And the other one?"

Spanker asked me in a hard voice

"I'm N.A.T. Spence. Its not an evil organization and it shouldn't be used to torment you. Alison was a member as well, but her actions caused her to be kicked out. In retaliation she stole the member's list book and Jenna took it from her. When Ali visited her in the hospital she took it back and the day of your sleepover the head of the N.A.T. of that time sent a recruit to retrieve it but Ali got to it first and killed the girl"

I gave them the abbreviated version and felt so good to actually tell someone that was still alive. The only alive members of NAT were Jason and myself and that alone was really creepy. the clock ticked 10. a strong breath of air hit the slightly open barn door. the soft lights went off. foot steps were heard.

"It's time"

aria whispered and we all huddled closer. Spencer and aria moved closer to the front door. Emily and Hanna grabbed the covers from the floor. I took a step closer to the shadows.

the door was suddenly pushed open. a girl with while pants and a yellow top stood there, her long blond hair flowing around her. She walked inside in long confident stride.

"Now"

I shouted. Spencer and aria closed the door. Emily and Hanna jumped on Ali with the covers pining her down. I turned the lights on.

"hello Alison"

Hanna said in her new queen Bee tone. Ali blinked.

"you!"

"i don't die that easily Ali. you should know that by now"

"what do you mean Bella?"

"Ali attacked you"

Aria's brain put two and two together answering Spencer's question. I nodded. Alison threw the covers off her and stood up.

"I'm sorry"

"for what? trying to kill us or for making us look crazy?

Spencer said in a hard tone.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far"

"what does that mean?"

Hanna asked

"i didn't mean to kill anyone. it was an acident but then everthing changed."

"you mean the girl in your house?"

"yes aria. I mean the girl in my house. I ..."

"left the sleepover to sleep with Ian. we already know that"

Spencer stopped the excuses forcing Ali to focus. I remained quiet.

"I went home to change because I was dirty"

she shivered in disgust and I had to bite back a smile. Ali hated being dirty

"but she was there. she was searching my house. I shouted and she ran. I scared her downstairs and she fell down the stairs. It was an accident, I swear"

"why did you run then?"

Spencer kept questioning her but didn't expect the cold laughter coming from Alison. she had a gleam in her eyes that was scary.

"aren't you going to ask me about Ian. you know you want to. Well if you must know he found out about me being alive and threatened to expose me."

"why did you mess with us"

"at first I wanted to help you. Hanna with her weight and Emily with liking girls only to find out that you stomped on my memory and changed the rules. no dolls leave my dollhouse until I say so."

"How could you? we were your friends"

Emily asked hurt

"you were never my friends. you were nobodies. I made you what you are. and I will say when the game's over"

Spencer lost it then. she attacked Alison throwing her on the ground punching her. Alison fought back and ran out the door. We ran after her inside the Hastings house, down the basement, down the trapdoor, through the sewers, to the openings, down the old central plaza, left to the old cemetery and church. Ali stopped to catch her breath but froze when she saw we were right behind her. the gleam in her eyes darkened. she threw her head back laughing a cold laughter that stopped by Spencer attacking her again. this time all the girls joined in a huge catfight. I pulled the gun dad gave me from it's holder around my ankle and shot at the ground to stop them.

It worked until Alison saw the gun and tried to fight me over it. She was fierce and we were rolling around the ground both grabbing the gun. Aria grabbed something and hit Ali from behind. she fell down. I crouched next to her looking for a pulse.

"she's dead"

"for real?"

Emily asked and I nodded. Hanna still quiet knelt to where my gun had fallen. she picked it up and fired straight to Alison's heart.

"for blackmailing my mother"

Aria stood and went to her, took the gun and fired also at Alison's chest.

"for making my brother to break into all those houses"

Emily mimicked her

"for ruining my college plans"

Spencer did the same

"for forcing Melissa to raise her baby alone"

I looked at them. They all had tears flowing down their cheeks. i extended my palm silently asking for my gun back. Spencer handed it over. It had only one more bullet in. I shot Alison in the head

"for making me wish you were dead"

we stood there looking at Alison's dead body for a minute. Emily cleared her throat

"what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you but I want to be able to see her body"

Hanna said.

"we cover it up"

Aria and Spencer said at the same time.

"right above us is the cemetery. why don't we place her in her grave?"

they girls agreed and Spencer left to fetch Toby's yard cart. Emily took off her goodie and covered Alison's face while Hanna and aria searched in the buildings around us for anything that might belong to Alison. Following the only instruction the NAT oldest member that given me I knelt next to Alison's lifeless body and cut the skin around the tattoo on her bag and placed it in one of Zoë's poopbag in my pocket. Then I searched for the casings of my gun.

Spencer came back then and we loaded Alison with everything of hers we found and slowly pushed the cart to the sewer system. I had memorised the blueprints and guided them to the sewer exits at the cemetery. Hanna broke into the building and stole 5 shovels. Breaking and entering has seriously become a pastime for the Liars. we dug up Alison's grave till we found her coffin and placed her over it. we put the soil back and returned the shovels. after sending up a silent prayer we walked slowly back to town and the Hastings barn. We took turns showering and wearing actual pj's.

In the candlelight, over the junk food we had brought I told them the story of Alison.

"when Jessica DiLaurentis was pregnant she had twins. they were born prematurely when one's umbilical cord was wrapped around the other's neck killing it. they were named Alison and Courtney. the doctors saved only one. Alison. I met her when we were a little older than toddlers. she was my first best friend, always there to either push me forward or hug me till the bad things were over. a day before her thirteen bday something happened and she changed. She was raped. That changed her. She became the snippy, bitcy girl you met. the Alison I grew up with wouldn't do all the stuff -A- did. Sure she would push you Em to come out of the closet but she wouldn't run Hanna over with a car just because she wanted out. Our first summer here Ali befriended Jenna. We all know how that turned out"

I finished softly finally letting go of Ali and saying goodbye. for the first time since moving back we all fell into a deep, peaceful sleep


	27. Chapter 26: Four years later

**Epilogue - **Four years later

We were laying on the beach gathered around the fire. Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Aria and I. We had graduated from our respective colleges this morning and were having a small bonfire party just for friends before we went back to Rosewood. At the end everything worked out.

Aria had decided that Rosewood boys were all carbon copy of each other and decided she'd wait to go to college to look for a suitable guy. That was greatly accepted from Ezra Fitz who bolted out if the door as soon as he heard that Ella thought he was sleeping with Spencer. Aria was sad and angry with him but got over it pretty fast and focused on her studies in Art School at Dartmouth. She had taken a year off college to see the world and still managed to graduate with us.

Emily's ulcer had gone away and she had upped her workout so much she ended up getting a scholarship from Danby before she had to tell her mother the truth. However she decided going there would be filled with -A- memories so she decided to go to Penn University (it had offered her a scholarship as well) and she was never happier - being free to stay at her own home helped.

Spencer had cleared the air with Melissa about Ian and everything and the two were enjoying their newfound friendship. Of course finding Melissa's ring at Alison's stuff didn't hurt either, neither did that Melissa's water broke in an elevator where she and Spencer were forced to have that baby all alone. She had gone to Law School (along with Melissa who's dream to become a stay at home mom died with Ian) and would start working at their parents' law firm.

Hanna had gotten over Caleb and loved the single life. During the months Emily stayed with them she got her to study as well and by graduation day she had good enough grades to study fashion design at college. She had chosen Penn U. as well and she and Emily were just trudging the waters of a more intimate friendship. Her grams had taken my advice and her dad never married Isobel. Instead her parents were back together and happier than ever.

The most important thing though was the lack of -A- texts. We didn't look over our shoulders anymore. No one jumped in fright when a text beeped or when the delivery man brought baskets. In fact as a way of burying everything behind us, our bonfire didn't consist only of wood found at the beach but also the printed -A- texts, the gifts and everything that could come back and haunt us. Except Zoe of course.

My little Zoë had become a star in dog shows ever since I gave to mom the summer after high school till I got situated in college.

As for me... The day after burying Alison I had visited Peter Hastings and returned the Book as well as Alison's tattoo. In return I had earned the colour on my Eye (I had chosen a mixture of red and gold in memory of the lessons of Forks) and the position as the head of N.A.T. The first woman ever.

I had also gotten my acceptance letters from the colleges I had applied to, letting both mom and dad sweat the pros and cos of an ivy college. I had chosen Cornell. Seeing Carlisle on campus where he taught a seminar in medical school had allowed me to say goodbye in my own terms and be able to fully move on. Choosing Cornell also meant that I was far away from both Charlie and Renee but near enough to Rosewood so Jason and I could be together. He had taken a job as a freelance photographer in various papers.

we were all chatting around the fire, munching on marshmallows (which is our weekly routine anyway) and my eyes were drawn to Jason running out of the water, surfing board in hand. who said you needed a vampire for perfection again? Jason and i had been officially together since the day we killed Alison. We rarely spent a night apart, unless it was spent with friends and had crossed the line many times. He run to me, stuck his board in the sun and sat behind me with his legs on either side of mine.

"That bikini should be illegal"

"That's why I'm wearing a skirt"

"That's not a skirt, that's a scrap of a fabric"

he complained for the umpteenth time. I rolled my eyes and fed him a marshmallow. my man has a sweetest tooth than me.

"now that's school's over you're free to marry me"

he said matter of factly and I choked

"har har. You're so funny"

"Don't laugh at me. I'm serious"

He said calmly

"In case you didn't know there are two kinds of love baby. The famous one is the love at first sight. You know the one with the fireworks and whatnot. But there is another kind of love, the one that fills you up slowly and takes hold of you. It's deep, stong and real"

"you're crazy"

"crazy for you. have been for so many years"

our eyes locked and a warm smile reached up to his eyes. To my extreme surprise I felt my heart flutter in agreement.

THE END


End file.
